Control de Ira
by alquiem
Summary: Todos piesnan que la dulce, tierna y gentil Hinata es incapaz de controlar su ira, es por eso que ha sido mandada a un centro especializado en ello, ahi sera emparejada con el mas molesto, orgulloso y experto asistente que la ayudara a controlarse ¡¿o no!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Dedico este FanFic a LileHime100 quien solicito un SasuHina, esperando que regrese pronto a la escritura de nuevas historias.

CONTROL DE IRA

Nadie en aquel lugar podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la dulce, inocente, gentil y frágil Hinata Hyuga estaba siendo juzgada por lanzar su auto en contra de otro, por supuesto que nadie creyó que fuera un accidente o una casualidad, después de todo ¡el dueño de aquel auto era conocido por ser un cretino en forma! y todos habían visto como aquel sujeto molestaba a la joven momentos antes del incidente. Hinata permanecía nerviosa temblando en aquel banquillo junto a su primo mientras escuchaba las declaraciones de los testigos uno a uno

- Sinceramente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo – decía una mujer – Ese tipo es un idiota y se lo merecía, en una ocasión estaciono su auto en dos lugares cuando vio que yo me acercaba, solo que no tuve el valor de hacer lo que esta jovencita tan valiente hiso me morí de la risa cuando el auto del sujeto quedo atorado entre el poste y el auto de ella.

- Yo vi como ese patán le gritaba a esta pequeñita, algo de que era una retrasada mental y torpe niñita mimada, luego ella se volvió a él con su rostro completamente colérico diciendo que pagaría por eso, luego subió al auto y golpeo el del hombre una y otra vez, fueron como 15 veces – Hinata oyó esto y se volvió hacia su primo quien la miraba de reojo.

- Nii san y-yo… no… - sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir lentamente de sus ojos plateados, los ojos de Neji se volvieron hacia enfrente sin prestarle atención.

- Recuerdo como esa mujer bastante molesta se paro enfrente del auto de ese hombre y comenzó a golpear el cofre con su bolsa y como vio que no le pasaba nada tomo un palo de una construcción cercana y comenzó a golpear los faros, finalmente se canso, subió a su auto pero en vez de irse arremetió contra el – Decía un anciano bastante convencido de lo que decía.

- Es una mujer bastante fuera de sí – Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se volvió a mirarla y luego bajo la mirada – es bastante rara casi no habla con nadie pero si alguien le dirige la palabra sus ojos saltan en llamas, su rostro enrojece de furia, levanta su mano en alto y te golpea con la fuerza de un gorila, en una ocasión la vi como arremetía contra uno de los estantes de la tienda, la embistió como un toro chocando su cabeza en contra de las latas, ella es… bastante rara – Hinata sintió como su corazón se estrujaba ante aquella declaración, el dolor y el miedo se habían unido y no pudo contener mas su llanto mientras esperaba la sentencia del juez quien había oído suficiente de aquel caso.

- Hinata Hyuga de pie – Hinata sintió como el nerviosismo la invadía miro a su primo y trato de levantarse, debió de haberse visto patética porque sentía como sus piernas la desobedecían, el miedo no parecía querer abandonarla, las sentía débiles, incluso sentía la necesidad de ir al baño, sin saber cómo se irguió ante el juez con su cabeza agachada, esperando su condena – Sus familiares se niegan a pagar el daño y siendo usted aún menor de edad y su primer agravio voy a dejarla ir con solo una advertencia, pero deberá acudir a las clases de control de ira impartidas por el gobierno, hasta que cumpla con esto se le retirara su licencia de manejo, ¡fin del caso!. ¡Siguiente!.

- ¿C-control d-de i-ira? – Hinata quedo petrificada en aquel lugar, su ya blanca piel palideció antes de que todo se volviera obscuro, había perdido la conciencia.

XXX

Cuando Hinata despertó se encontraba en su cuarto "Una pesadilla ¡gracias a Dios!".

- ¡NEECHAN! – Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos plateados entro rápidamente a su cuarto saltando sobre su cama - ¡¿Es cierto que casi matas a golpes al sujeto que te insulto?! ¡Oí que lo dejaste moribundo en un charco de sangre! ¡Jamás había visto a Otou san tan orgulloso de ti! ¡Lástima lo de tu licencia de conducir! – Hinata sintió que la sangre descendía al escuchar a su hermana.

- ¡Hanabi chan! – Hanabi y Hinata se volvieron hacia la puerta, Neji se encontraba erguido en el marco.

- Hinata, mi tío me pido que te avisara que desea hablar contigo en cuanto estés disponible – Hinata asintió ante esto _"¡Otou san me va a matar!"_. Lentamente se puso en pie y se dirigió al baño.

- T-tomare una ducha primero niisan – Neji asintió para luego jalar a Hanabi fuera de la habitación.

XXX

Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre que pocos conocían, su seriedad lo hacía parecer un hombre recio y cruel por lo que muchos lo respetaban, incluso Hinata misma se sentía pequeña ante su padre, ¡le temía!. Toco la puerta suavemente casi suplicando que no fuera oída.

- Adelante – Hinata tomo aire. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y entro en aquel despacho, su padre se levanto del escritorio en cuanto la vio, sus ojos no se apartaban de ella.

- Hinata – Su nombre en los labios de su padre nunca era buena señal. Hiashi se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros – ¡mírame! – los ojos de Hinata se levantaron hacia su progenitor.

- Nunca he aprobado la violencia sin sentido – Hinata tenía deseos de bajar su mirada sabia que iba a regañarla – Pero me siento muy orgulloso de que por fin te defendieras a ti y a esta familia, ¡mi pequeñita! – Esta vez Hinata se quedo petrificada, su padre la estaba felicitando y tenia lagrimas de felicidad tratando de salir de sus ojos – Hiashi soltó a Hinata y fingió una tos – ¡coufh!, ¡coufh!, si bien…, como sea, es mi deber como padre sin embargo educarte adecuadamente, así que tendrás que enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos tu sola, aquí está la dirección del centro de control de la ira, Neji lo trajo, pero quiero que sepas que hiciste lo correcto – Hinata estaba perpleja – Aunque creo que exageraste al romper los huesos de ese hombre en frente de sus hijos.

- ¿Qué? – Hinata no creía lo que oía.

- Escuche que después de chocar su auto aprovechaste su sorpresa para sacarlo y golearlo hasta romper sus huesos y que sus hijos observaban todo desde el asiento trasero – Hinata quería decir algo pero Hiashi la detuvo – No, no tienes que explicar nada, ¡eres una Hyuga!, todo el entrenamiento que te he dado por fin a dado frutos – Ahora Hinata realmente estaba asustada la mirada de su padre brillaba con intensidad y orgullo - era natural que no midieras tu fuerza estando enojada. Ahora retírate, Neji te llevara mañana a donde necesites ir – Hinata asintió ante esto y salió de aquel despacho no muy segura de lo que había ocurrido, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se recargo en ella.

- Es un sueño, es un sueño, es un sueño…

XXX

Era tarde, aquella sesión llevaba ya 30 minutos de retraso y Hinata podía sentir la ira y la desesperación en sus compañeros, finalmente la puerta se abrió.

- Buenos días caballeros… – Aquel hombre peli plateado se detuvo al notar a la chica sentada junto a todos aquellos hombres – dama – Hinata desvió la mirada completamente avergonzada de estar ahí - Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré quien los ayude a controlar su ira – Luego observo como todos estaban en sus propios asuntos sin prestar atención – Primero que nada me gustaría saber por qué están aquí – Se volvió hacia un hombre de pelo plateado y ojos violáceos que limpiaba sus uñas con una navaja – Usted, podría decirnos ¿por qué esta aquí?.

- ¡Muérete maldito bastardo! – fue la respuesta, Kakashi parecía aburrido, luego poso sus ojos en la chica.

- ¿Que tal usted? – Hinata se sonrojo terriblemente, solo asintió.

- G-golpee el a-auto de un h-hombre – su voz salió casi como un murmullo, Kakashi parecía interesado.

- Podría decirnos la razón – Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras desviaba la mirada.

- B-bueno l-lo que p-paso…

- ¡Por todos los santos! ¡ya es tarde!, ¡odio la impuntualidad y todavía tengo que quedarme a escuchar a una tartamuda por el resto del tiempo!, ¡tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo aquí! – Aquel pelirrojo de ojos negros causo interrumpió bastante molesto.

- ¡Cállate estúpido!, ¡no me gusta cuando la gente interrumpe! - Un hombre rubio alto y musculoso de piel dorada golpeo su pupitre rompiéndolo en mil pedazos mientras le gritaba al pelirrojo.

- ¡los matare!, ¡los matare a todos!, ¡todos son un estorbo! ¡Me estorban! – Una sonrisa maniática y asesina salió de los labios de un pelirrojo en el rincón del salón, mientras sus ojos aguamarina se entrecerraban con deseos de sangre.

- ¡Malditos infieles!, ¡su falta de fe por Jashin es molesta!, ¡solo sirven como sacrificio! – Aquel peli plateado dejo de limpiarse sus uñas y había clavado la navaja en su mesa con bastante furia, mientras separaba sus brazos mostrando sus músculos y un rostro grotesco cambiado por la ira.

Kakashi sonrió ante la reacción de todos.

- Bien, bien, estamos progresando, lo primero es aceptar que necesitamos ayuda y todo aquello que nos molesta – luego se volvió hacia Hinata – Pero aún no nos dice que es lo que la molesta señorita – Hinata parpadeo un par de veces y pareció pensar un momento.

- Etto… b-bueno no… yo n-no… e-estoy… segura – Kakashi no quitaba la mirada de ella y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Bien entiendo, bueno pasemos entonces a la siguiente fase – Kakashi se dirigió hacia una puerta y dejo pasar algunas personas – Caballeros… dama… permítanme presentarles a las personas que los ayudaran con su pequeño problema – Hinata vio como algunos jóvenes eran introducidos en el salón – Ahora que me han dicho cual es su problema, será fácil para mi asignarles una pareja, su pareja evaluara el control que tienen sobre sus emociones, en pocas palabras, su trabajo es molestarlos y el de ustedes controlarse, durante la siguiente semana, ellos se les pegaran, estarán ahí al despertar y estarán ahí cuando se vayan a dormir – Todos excepto Hinata parecían molestos y listos a matar – No se preocupen no estarán ahí mientras duermen – Saco algunos folders y se sento en el escritorio.

- Señorita Sakura Haruno – Una chica hermosa de pelo rosado y ojos verdes se adelanto al grupo – A usted le asignare al señor Hidan – Kakashi señalo al peli plateado – Es un Jashinista altamente comprometido con su religión y no acepta la falta de fe de otros, aquí esta su expediente – Luego hizo una seña para que el hombre se acercara la cual fue ignorada – la señorita Haruno no solo es asidua a la ciencia también es atea y posee muchos recursos para controlarlo señor Hidan – Con esto Sakura se adelanto hasta el y lo golpeo con fuerza haciéndolo golpear contra la pared, Sakura sonrio antes de sacar aquel sujeto a rastras.

- Señor Deidara – Un joven rubio con el cabello amarrado en una coleta paso al frente – le asignare al señor Sasori, no soporta la impuntualidad ni la ignorancia de la gente en cuanto al arte, tampoco la gente rui… – Deidara tomo aquel folder y salto hasta el pelirrojo.

- te gusta el arte, un, yo adoro el arte, explotaremos cosas juntos, jajajjajajaja – La risa estridente hizo que Sasori se tapara los oídos, pero no duro mucho aquel joven lo tomo de la muñeca y salió con el del lugar – Kakashi suspiro, nunca terminaba de explicarle nada a Deidara.

Poco a poco Hinata fue viendo como todos y cada uno de las personas en aquel lugar eran asignados a otras personas, entre más veía más se hundía en su asiento tratando de no ser notada. El pelirrojo asesino de ojos aguamarina Gaara fue asignado a un joven llamado Rock Lee, quien por cierto parecía estar borracho, eso si, lleno de energía. El fortachón grandulón que insistía en ser llamado Raikage (ridículo apodo por cierto), fue asignado a una mujer que parecía ignorarlo y que no dejaba de interrumpirlo cada vez que iniciaba un discurso llamada Tsunade. Finalmente Hinata fue dejada sola con Kakashi y un joven de piel blanca, su cabello y sus ojos eran negros como el carbón, pero parecía completamente distante y molesto todo el tiempo, Hinata ahogo una expresión de susto y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras sus mejillas se encendían ante la necesidad de hacer amistad con un total extraño.

- Señorita Hyuga – Hinata levanto su mirada hacia Kakashi quien parecía estar sonriendo – No estamos seguros que detona su mal humor y es necesario averiguarlo, este es Sasuke Uchiha y es el mas molesto de todos mis asistentes, si alguien puede averiguar que la molesta es el – Kakashi extendió un folder hacia aquel muchacho, quien lo tomo de la manera mas despreocupada, luego se dio vuelta y empezó a salir del salón, Hinata estaba confundida y observó a Kakashi que seguía sonriendo.

- Muévete – Hinata casi se cae de su asiento al escuchar el frio mandato de aquel chico, cuando lo miro la estaba observando con fastidio, Hinata miro a Kakashi y de nuevo aquel chico - ¿No oiste? – Hinata asintio, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a salir del lugar no sin antes dar una pequeña reverencia hacia Kakashi.

- ¡G-gracias! – Aquella chica rápidamente comenzó a seguir aquel joven, mientras Kakashi los observaba cuidadosamente _"veremos que ocurre en una semana"._


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

CONTROL DE IRA

Llevaba un trecho siguiendo aquel chico, pero él no parecía querer parar.

- Mmmmh, ¿Uchiba san? – Aquel joven paro casi de inmediato y se volvió algo molesto hacia aquella chica.

- Uchiha.

- ¿Qué?.

- Es Uchiha, no Uchiba, parece que tienes problemas para oír – El rostro de Hinata se enrojeció por lo que desvió la mirada, le mortificaba enormemente cometer errores, la hacía sentir… mal, ahora aquel chico estaba molesto con ella y la creía una completa tonta - ¿Qué quieres? – Ahora Hinata, volvió sus ojos hacia él, su rostro era inexpresivo, no parecía interesado en nada, Hinata tomo valor.

- Etto… bueno – sus dedos comenzaron a jugar entre ellos – quería saber… ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos? – Aquel moreno cerró sus ojos y abrió uno para mirarla.

- Tsk, ¡yo que sé!, ¡no me importa! – Los ojos de Hinata parpadearon un momento, ¿había estado siguiendo a alguien durante quince minutos para nada?.

- P-pero yo… es que pensé que…

- Yo debo seguirte – Hinata medito en aquello, era cierto el señor Kakashi le había explicado que sus ayudantes los seguirían no al revés, nuevamente sus ojos fueron a parar al suelo mientras se sentía completamente avergonzada – eres lenta ¿cierto? – Hinata se sintió ofendida por el comentario pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?, en verdad sentía que lo era.

- S-supongo – Sasuke observo aquella chica en verdad no parecía del tipo que perdían los estribos, abrió la carpeta que traía consigo, ojeo rápidamente su historial y la declaración de algunos testigos, tal parecía que en verdad le era difícil controlarse, volvió a mirarla por un momento, ''_bueno sea lo que sea tendremos que averiguar que dispara su mal humor''_. Observo como aquella chica volvía a levantar sus ojos hacia el – yo… tenía contemplado pasar un par de horas en el curso y bueno… no tengo nada que hacer hasta dentro de dos horas – Sasuke suspiro.

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer que molestarte – Hinata sonrió de manera encantadora hacia el y luego camino hacia una banca en el parque, Sasuke la observo sacar un pañuelo de su bolso y limpiar cuidadosamente la banca antes de sentarse, todos sus movimientos eran gráciles y elegantes , no de una manera estudiada sino meramente natural, luego se sentó y saco un libro para comenzar a leerlo sin decir nada, ahora Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba en un problema, el tenia que molestarla ¿Cómo molestas a alguien que no hace nada?, bueno, el era el mejor e iba a hacerlo y eso era todo, se acerco hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Ratón de biblioteca ¿me equivoco? – Hinata desvió la mirada de su libro solo un momento pero regreso a el con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- S-supongo – Sasuke, parecía sorprendido, ¿lo estaba ignorando sin ignorarlo?, es decir le contestaba por educación, pero no le prestaba atención, la observo hundirse en la lectura y sonreír con alegría durante algún pasaje, ''_Tal vez si insulto sus gustos''_.

- ¿Pornografía? – Hinata reacciono sonrojándose y levantando el libro para cubrir su rostro.

- E-es una… n-novela – Se sentía nerviosa con aquel chico prestándole tanta atención, y su insinuación no ayudaba – v-viene de todo – Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, pensó que lo negaría pero no hizo eso, simplemente acepto que el libro hablaba ya fuera específicamente de sexo o tal vez veladamente, nuevamente vio como se hundía en su lectura dejándolo a un lado, sus nervios comenzaban a encresparse, luego tuvo una idea… si ella amaba tanto la lectura seguramente se enojaría, es decir perdería el control si algo le pasaba a su preciado libro.

- Sabes, es molesto cuando alguien te ignora – tomo el libro de Hinata de sus manos y se levanto con él, miro el título – ¡¿Los tres mosqueteros?! ¿En serio?, es una novela tan anticuada que no sirve en estos días, ni siquiera saben contar… eran cuatro ¿no es cierto?, es de mala educación ignorar a alguien por algo tan viejo – Hinata lo miraba asustada, observo cómo sus dedos jugaban con aquel libro – ¡mira! – dijo señalando el libro y tomando una de sus hojas - esta hoja parece rota – Sasuke tomo aquella hoja y la desprendió de un tirón – ¡Ups! creo que termino de desprenderse, la parte donde habla de Cirano de Bergerac ¿en serio? ¿se conocieron?, bueno no lo sabré está rota por la mitad, mph, supongo que entonces ya no te sirve – Hinata se levanto de un golpe tratando de alcanzar su libro pero Sasuke, jugó con ella un rato aprovechando su estatura antes de lanzarlo hacia un charco de lodo, donde cayó completamente abierto, aquel joven observo su obra con soberbia y luego miro a Hinata de reojo, su semblante cambio cuando la miro, sus ojos estaban abiertos, mientras sus manos temblaban, comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lugar y tomo su libro con cuidado, luego sacó su pañuelo y trato de limpiarlo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se sintió… miserable, pero destruir aquel objeto en aquel momento lo había hecho tan feliz, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía miserable?.

- Eran tres los mosqueteros del rey Atos, Portos y Aramis – la escucho decir – D'Artagnan pertenecía a la guardia real, quería ser mosquetero y nunca conoció a Cirano, solo lo observo pelear, suficiente para sentir respeto por el pues los dos eran Gascones – Luego la vio envolver aquel libro antes de volver a guardarlo, se levanto y seco sus lagrimas antes de volverse hacia él, la vio acercarse, sabía que lo abofetearía, se lo había ganado, pero cuando ella estuvo delante de el hizo una respetuosa reverencia – lamento haberlo ignorado Uchiha san, no era mi intención hacerlo sentir mal, simplemente… no quería molestarlo – Sasuke estaba atontado Dios eso iba a ser muy tortuoso, ahora se sentía como un imbécil.

-nh – fue todo lo que salió de el en serio debía estar enfermo porque apenas pudo refrenar su lengua antes de que esta se disculpara sin el permiso de su cerebro – solo procura que no vuelva pasar – se dio la vuela y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la avenida, en realidad no sabía porque pero… no quería estar en aquel lugar ya mas, para Hinata, tan acostumbrada a una familia llena de personas orgullosas eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que alguien le hubiera dado y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento. Sasuke se volvió para ver si lo seguía, la observo sonriendo, algo en él lo hizo sentir molesto y confuso al mismo tiempo, se detuvo de improviso y se volvió hacia ella.

- ¿sucede algo? – Hinata se detuvo al instante y negó suavemente – entonces ¿porque sonríes? – el rostro de Hinata se volvió confuso.

- ¿Hay algo malo con sonreír? – Sasuke suspiro, en realidad necesitaba sacarla de sus casillas para observar su reacción pero… ¿Cómo?. Hinata miraba aquel chico _''en realidad no parece tan malo, simplemente su trabajo es el de ser odioso''_, nuevamente su sonrisa se amplió haciendo que Sasuke se tensara _''por favor que no vaya a ser una fangirl ¿Por qué siempre me tocan las locas?''_.

- Espero que tengas en mente algo mejor que estar parados en medio de la calle – soltó finalmente tratando de evitar cualquier pensamiento incorrecto que pudiera pasar por la mente de ella. Hinata miro nuevamente su reloj Neji tardaría todavía en llegar por ella, pero ponerse a leer parecía molestar aquel chico, no quería ofenderlo nuevamente, miro alrededor y vio un pequeño restaurant.

- mmmhhh, b-bueno… l-le gustaría tomar algo – dijo señalando el pequeño local delante de ellos, el rostro inalterable de Sasuke simplemente se volvió hacia el lugar y entro sin darle más importancia al asunto. Cuando Hinata entro Sasuke ya se había apropiado de una de las mesas así que simplemente dirigió sus pasos hacia aquel lugar. Uno de los meseros se acerco hacia ellos.

- ¿Desean tomar algo? – Sasuke miro al chico, era más o menos de su edad, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos negros y tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas.

- Idiota – si algo le molestaba a Sasuke eran los sujetos sin sentido común como aquel chico.

- ¡¿perdón?! – el joven contuvo su enojo ante el comentario, Hinata noto como sus puños se cerraban.

- Si estamos aquí es obvio que queremos algo, pero si no traes la carta no sabremos que – Aquel chico frunció el seño, luego vio a la chica en el otro extremo quien parecía mortificada por el asunto, tomo aire para tranquilizarse.

- Lo siento, mi error – luego tomo dos cartas y le dio una a Hinata pero antes de ponerla al alcance de Sasuke esto lo detuvo.

- ¡Olvídalo!, quiero uno de cada cosa que venga ahí – Tanto el mesero como Hinata miraron asombrados al moreno que mantenía un rostro estoico ante su petición, el chico que los atendía miro a la joven y luego al muchacho.

- Enseguida – luego se volvió hacia Hinata – Y usted señorita – Hinata abrió su carta y antes de comenzar a leerla, Sasuke contestó.

- A ella solo tráele un vaso de agua y una ensalada – luego la miro de reojo, Hinata parecía confundida, sus ojos parpadearon varias veces en realidad ella quería algo mas sustansioso no había almorzado bien por los nervios, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado – Estas algo pasada de peso – dijo finalmente, el rostro de Hinata estaba sorprendido, discretamente llevo su mano izquierda por debajo de sus ropas y al cuarto intento lo logro, ahí, entre su dedo pulgar e índice había logrado tomar algo de piel _''¡Dios! ¡es cierto!, no debí saltarme el entrenamiento de ayer, y luego comí dos roles de canela de mas en la cena, eso es malo, ¡qué bueno que se dio cuenta!... aunque… aún no entiendo cómo, mi ropa está muy holgada, ¡Cielo santo! estoy tan gorda que se nota aún con esta ropa''_ El rostro de Hinata se encendió nuevamente, miro al mesero y asintió, lo que hizo fruncir el entrecejo de este quien miro a Sasuke molesto.

- Entiendo… - tomo la carta de la mesa – en seguida vuelvo – Sasuke sabía que lo había logrado nada lograba sacar de quicio a una mujer más que el hecho de que la insultaran enfrente de otros y tomaran sus decisiones, se preparo para su reacción.

- Uchiha san… - Sasuke la miro de reojo listo a saltar si era necesario – G-gracias… por cuidar de mi salud… no me había dado cuenta de mi exceso – Sasuke cayo de su silla ante aquello, lo que hizo que Hinata se levantara casi de inmediato – ¡Uchiha san! ¿esta usted bien? - Nuevamente volvió a su asiento.

- Tsk, seguro, no necesito tu ayuda – Ahora Sasuke se sentía molesto, sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear contra la mesa mientras la observaba, su rostro aún mostraba preocupación por el. Pronto el mesero regreso varios alimentos fueron apareciendo delante de el mientras que Hinata comenzaba a comer lentamente su ensalada. Pasaron los minutos pero Sasuke solo tomo una carne entomatada y un jugo de tomate, el tiempo seguía y no parecía que el estuviese dispuesto a probar nada mas. El mesero se acerco hasta ellos.

- Desean algo mas – Sasuke lo miro de frente.

- Hemos terminado – Tanto el chico como Hinata lo observaron extrañados, Hinata miro la mesa, varios platillos habían quedado sin tocar. El mesero cerro sus ojos y luego saco una nota.

- En ese caso aquí esta su cuenta – Sasuke lo miro de frente.

- Dásela a ella – Ahora los ojos de ambos se abrieron con asombro, Hinata se sentía abrumada.

- Un, U-uchiha san…- comenzó a decir aquella chica.

- Según recuerdo tu me invitaste – Hinata sintió que abrían un hoyo bajo sus pies, solo asintió.

- Si, p-pero…

- Sin peros Hyuga toma tu nota – Esta vez el mesero interrumpió la plática, golpeo la mesa con su mano extendida sobre la nota.

- ¡Ya me lo imaginaba!, ¡desde que te vi supe la clase de basura que eras! – Hinata y Sasuke miraron al joven delante de ellos, su rostro se había descompuesto por la ira en el.

- ¿disculpa? – Sasuke no se inmuto ante su reacción, pero Hinata se levanto rápidamente y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- ¡Eres un maldito vividor!, ¡eres el niño bonito que se burla de los sentimientos de las chicas y se aprovecha de ellos! – Un enorme enojo empezó a brotar en el interior de Sasuke, ¡él era Uchiha Sasuke! ¡y si!, ¡las chicas tendían a seguirlo más de lo que le gustaba pero el jamás se había aprovechado de ninguna de ellas!.

- Repite eso y te romperé el rostro - Aquel joven se acerco hasta el rostro de Sasuke.

- ¡ERES-UN-MALDITO-VIVIDOR-QUE-SE-APROVECHA-DE-LAS-MUJERES! y algo mas – ambos se vieron de frente esperando que aquel chico terminara – No eres lo suficientemente hombre como para enfrentarte a mi.

- Tu nombre – dijo Sasuke haciendo acopio de su ya agotada paciencia.

- Inuzuka Kiba – Sasuke sonrió mientras se medio levantaba colocando sus palmas sobre la mesa.

- Inuzuka Kiba – ambos se contenían - ¡Trágate esto! – Uno de los puños de Sasuke se lanzó contra Kiba quien lo recibió de lleno, lanzándolo al suelo, pero aquello solo había servido para incrementar su ira, se lanzó hacia Sasuke con toda su fuerza, rápidamente los golpes se sucedían uno tras otro. Hinata miraba horrorizada como aquellos jóvenes lanzaban y recibían golpes en sus rostros, luego noto como uno de los meseros salía a la calle, su pecho se oprimió, debía parar aquello pero no veía como. Pronto un grupo de policías entro en el lugar tirando cuanta mesa encontraban a su paso, pronto los uniformados se echaron sobre los dos jóvenes separándolos uno del otro.

- Suficiente – un hombre con unas marcas en su rostro entro en el recinto una vez que aquellos chicos habían sido sujetados - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?.

- ¡Ese idiota de ahí se niega a pagar la cuenta! – dijo Kiba ya bastante molesto.

- Eso no es verdad – Sasuke ya estaba fuera de sus cabales, pero trato de que no se reflejara en su rostro.

- ¡Claro que si!, ¡pediste todo lo que había en la carta pero quieres que la chica que invitaste pague! ¡maldito vividor! Tipos como tú no merecen ser llamados hombres – Aquel hombre se volvió hacia Hinata quien miraba la escena con sus enormes ojos llenos de temor, todos los policías se conmovieron ante su imagen tímida y frágil.

- Señorita – El oficial se acerco a ella sin obtener respuesta - ¿señorita? – Hinata reacciono ante esto – mi nombre es Ibiki y soy el oficial a cargo, ¿podría decirme lo que sucedió? – Hinata se sonrojo, en verdad no sabía ni por dónde empezar sus dedos jugaron mientras su mirada se desviaba llena de vergüenza por la situación.

- Ahhhh – dijeron todos la que la veían.

- B-bueno…v-verá usted oficial – U-uchiha san es mi…. – como describirlo ¿asesor de ira?.

- Entiendo es su pretendiente o su novio no es cierto – Hinata lo miro mortificada y negó.

- Noooo, e-es decir el es… bueno… el m-me sigue a t-todas partes y… - El rostro de Ibiki se molestó ante esta frase

- ¡Un acosador!, dígame ¿está usted a su lado bajo amenaza? – Ibiki se volvió hacia Sasuke – Si es así no se preocupe la protegeremos.

- N-no, bueno… a-algo así – Sasuke la miro, su rostro parecía fuera de si, la ira en el ya no podía controlarse esa maldita mujer solo lo estaba empeorando todo.

- ¡Quieres callarte! ¡¿que no vez que lo estas empeorando?! – Uno de los oficiales se molesto ante el trato de el moreno hacia la chica y accidentalmente golpeo su abdomen dejándolo sin aliento.

- ¡Es un maldito! – Kiba parecía un poco más calmado – en verdad, no solo la insulto delante de mí, también evita que tome sus decisiones, la mata de hambre y todavía le ordena que pague la cuenta – Hinata recordó aquello, miro la nota que había caído a sus pies y la tomo entre sus manos.

- y-yo pagare – luego miro el importe, en verdad era mucho y no contaba con el respaldo económico de su padre a sí que… ¡estaba en quiebra!, miro dentro de su bolso, no tenía suficiente – y-yo en verdad, n-no puedo pagar todo pero… p-puedo trabajar por el… resto – concluyo aún mas avergonzada – los ojos de todos pasaron de ella hacia Sasuke quien pudo sentir la mirada llena de odio de todos hacia él.

- Las cosas no son así – dijo Sasuke manteniendo su rostro impasible – Mi nombre es Sasuke U… - Un golpe lo hizo callar.

- Habla cuando se te indique – dijo uno de los oficiales que lo sujetaban.

- Señorita – dijo Ibiki dirigiéndose a Hinata – Usted no debería pagar la cuenta, deje que el lidie con esto, de hecho sería apropiado que presentara cargos en su contra – Hinata miro preocupada al hombre delante de ella.

- ¿C-cargos? – dijo ya algo insegura _''¿me habré perdido de algo?''_ trato de recapitular todo y se dio cuenta de lo que el oficial hablaba. Volvió a negar mientras sus manos se agitaban.

- N-no v-verá el solo… solo quiere molestarme – Hinata sonrió nerviosa _''no creo que eso haya sido bueno''_ – y-yo estoy en el p-programa de c-control de ira del señor Kakashi y… - Los ojos de Ibiki ahora se molestaron aún más.

- Kakashi, ¡tenía que ser!, ¿a qué idiota se le ocurre poner a alguien tan gentil a cuidar a un joven tan fuera de sus cabales?.

- Yo soy su asesor imbécil – todos se volvieron hacia Sasuke quien ahora volvía a hablar – yo pagare la cuenta, solo quería encontrar aquello que la hace enojar – Ibiki frunció su seño nuevamente, miro a Hinata quien asintió ante esto bastante avergonzada, luego hizo una seña a uno de los oficiales junto a él.

- corroboraremos tu historia muchacho y más vale que sea verdad – luego miro el lugar – de ser así también pagaras los daños al local y para futuras referencia… ¡tú debes evitar los problemas! ¡No causarlos! – Sasuke miro furioso al hombre delante de él.

XXX

Sasuke salió furioso de aquel local seguido por Hinata cuyo rostro se encontraba mas que preocupado.

- Uchiha san – Hinata lo llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta – Uchiha san – nada Sasuke seguía a paso veloz tratando de evitar verla – Uchiha san ¡espere! – Sasuke paro al llegar a la avenida, estaba tan furioso que necesitaba vengarse, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para sentirse mejor, luego tuvo una idea, se volvió hacia ella.

- ¡Cuánto dinero tienes? – Hinata abrió grandes los ojos ante la pregunta, abrió su monedero y saco su dinero.

- Esto es todo lo que traigo – Sasuke lo tomo antes de que Hinata reaccionara.

- Bien a donde te diriges – Hinata reacciono ante su pregunta con lentitud.

- H-hacia mi casa – Sasuke volvió a asentir.

- Dame la dirección – Hinata abrió nuevamente su bolso y saco una libreta donde apunto su dirección rápidamente para luego entregársela. Observo como Sasuke se paraba hacia la avenida y pedía un Taxi.

- U-uchiha san… eso no… - Hinata entendió que el chico pediría un taxi para ir hasta allá, por lo que trato de detenerlo.

- ¡Cállate!, nos veremos allá – dijo abordando el vehículo rápidamente, dejándola sola y completamente confundida, Sasuke sonrió al ver como la figura se alejaba de el _''si el quedarte sola, en medio de la calle sin dinero y sin forma de moverte no te enoja, dejare de llamarme Sasuke Uchiha''_. Hinata observo como el vehículo desaparecía de su vista. Permaneció unos instantes viendo la dirección en que aquel chico había desaparecido cuando el sonido de un claxon llamó su atención, Hinata miro como Neji colocaba el vehículo delante de ella para que subiera.

- Pase por el lugar donde te deje y cuando no te vi decidí dar una vuelta – Hinata asintió y subió al auto, Neji noto la cara confusa de su prima - ¿sucedió algo? – Hinata simplemente asintió y se volvió hacia él.

- Bueno… me asignaron a alguien para que me siguiera todo el día – Neji miro alrededor y no vio a nadie.

- bien y… ¿Dónde está?.

- Me dejo sola, se fue en un taxi – ambos primos se miraron durante un rato – creo que no le agrado – Neji rodo sus ojos.

- ¿Qué más da? ¡Solo será por un rato! – luego sonrió – ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que paso?


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

CONTROL DE IRA

Neji freno justo delante de la puerta de entrada donde Kö los esperaba, el rostro de Hinata estaba pálido, su pie se mantenía sobre el tablero y las marcas en los asientos indicaban que se había aferrado con todo a ellos.

- Hicimos un excelente tiempo ¿no crees Hinata? – La expresión de Hinata no cambio, cualquiera diría que era una muñeca colocada ahí solo por diversión, Neji sonrió triunfal y salió un momento para hablar con Kö.

- Kö ¿ha venido alguien en taxi? – Kö negó.

- Ustedes son los únicos que han venido en todo el día Neji – Neji asintió.

- Bien, necesito que me hagas un favor – Miro de reojo a Hinata por fin había bajado la pierna de la consola del automóvil – dentro de pronto vendrá un sujeto preguntando por Hinata solo dile que no ha llegado – Kö miro a Neji extrañado pero supuso que tendría sus razones por lo que asintió ante su petición.

- ¿Lo hago pasar? – Neji lo pensó un momento.

- Solo si te lo pide y en ese caso llámame a mi primero – Kö volvió a asentir. Neji volvió al auto y traspaso la gran reja, esta vez condujo con velocidad media hasta la puerta de la mansión.

- Hemos llegado Hinata – Hinata miro a su primo, parecía un autómata que respondía algún comando de voz.

- E-eso… no era… necesario – hubo una pausa - niisan – Neji volvió a sonreírle.

- Por el contrario, creo que era sumamente importante llegar antes que su asesor, imagine que hubiera llegado a presentarse con su padre sin que usted le hubiera informado, sería sumamente vergonzoso – Hinata medito en las palabras de su primo, sin duda alguna tenían mucho sentido.

- S-supongo – Luego sus uñas soltaron los asientos y pareció relajarse – P-pero no solo ibas a toda velocidad, tomaste un atajo con señalamiento de 'prohibido el paso', lanzaste el carro colina abajo para evitar camino y… - las manos de Hinata se juntaron – pensé que atropellarías a alguien cuando te metiste en medio de la plaza – Neji rio con soltura.

- Tranquila no es la primera vez que lo hago – Neji creyó que su prima caería desmayada pues comenzó a tomar un tono azulado.

- Niisan, por favor… ya no lo hagas t-te vas a matar – Neji pudo notar la gran angustia que Hinata sentía en esos momentos por lo que tomo su cabeza con cariño.

- Lo prometo, ahora entra y relájate un poco, come algo y habla con mi tío antes de que el sujeto venga, luego ve a entrenar, toma un baño y has tus deberes – Neji lo pensó – en verdad tienes muchas cosas por hacer – Hinata asintió.

- Bien pero… - miro a Neji – ¿y si Uchiha san viene? – Neji sonrió de medio lado.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de tratarlo como merece, hare que te espere ¿de acuerdo? – Hiata asintió.

- Lo prometes niisan – Neji volvió a asentir.

- Lo prometo – contesto por lo que Hinata sonrió hacia su primo.

- Gracias niisan eres muy bueno y gentil – Neji asintió.

- Entra entonces iré a dejar el auto a la cochera – Hinata dio un beso en la mejilla de su primo antes de salir del auto.

XXX

Sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia, aquel sujeto parecía estar perdido o estar perdiendo el tiempo solo para cobrar mas, debió sospecharlo cuando vio su cara aburrida.

-Disculpa pero creo que estas tomando la vista panorámica – Aquel hombre lo vio por el retrovisor y saco un mapa.

- Estoy siguiendo el mapa señor – Una vena apareció en la frente de Sasuke.

- ¿quieres decir que no sabes donde esta? – Los ojos del joven se volvieron a el con aburrimiento.

- soy nuevo en la ciudad – ¡Suficiente! los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con una tonalidad rojiza que hicieron al hombre sudar.

XXX

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Kö observo como un taxi se aproximaba hasta la propiedad, alcanzó a ver unas piernas que sobresalían del asiento trasero cuando se estaciono justo delante de el, luego vio como la puerta del conductor se abría dejando ver a un joven de tez blanca y cabello obscuro que se acerco hasta el.

- Es la propiedad Hyuga – Kö asintió – Ya llego la señorita Hyuga – Kö sabia a quien se refería pero decidió fingir demencia.

- Disculpe señor, tendrá que ser más específico – Sasuke bajo la mirada con cansancio.

- La señorita Hinata Hyuga – Kö recordó el pedido de Neji.

- Lo siento caballero la señorita Hinata aún no vuelve – Sasuke asintió.

- Comprendo, soy uno de sus asesores en el curso que toma en control de ira y me gustaría esperarla dentro si no es molestia – Kö volvió a asentir.

- Ninguno caballero, pero debo informar a la casa principal para que lo reciban – Sasuke volvió a asentir. Noto como aquel joven tomaba el teléfono y apretaba un código, pareció conversar con alguien – Vendrán en unos minutos por favor espere.

XXX

Hinata salió del baño completamente refrescada después de su entrenamiento, miro por la ventana de su habitación por un momento_ ''¿ya habrá llegado Uchiha san?''_ miro el reloj de su habitación ya habían pasado dos horas desde su llegada y nadie le había informado de ningún visitante _''espero que no se haya perdido''_ luego se dirigió a su armario y saco su ropa _''será mejor que le pregunte a niisan''_.

XXX

Una hora y media había estado parado ahí, ¡una hora y media!, ¡¿desde cuándo unos cuantos minutos significan una hora y media?! se acerco hasta el joven que lo había recibido.

- No crees que ya se tardaron – Kö levanto la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo para mirarlo, luego reviso su reloj.

- así parece – luego vio como Neji se acercaba a lo lejos – pero creo que ya vienen – Sasuke levanto la mirada para toparse con un joven de cabello castaño y ojos blancos que se aproximaba hasta la reja.

- Dígame en que puedo servirlo – Los puños de Sasuke se cerraron pero respiro profundo – Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y fui asignado para vigilar a la señorita Hinata Hyuga – Neji lo observo un momento y luego cerró los ojos.

- Entiendo, sin embargo Hinata no se encuentra aquí, esta recibiendo un curso de control de ira – Sasuke apretó aun mas sus puños.

- Lo sé, el centro de control de ira me asigno a ella – Neji volvió a abrir sus ojos y lo observo durante algún tiempo, tanto que Sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia – Y bien ¿que esperas? ¡Ábreme! – Neji metió las manos en sus amplias mangas y cerro sus ojos nuevamente en manera contemplativa.

- Si usted está asignado a cuidar de mi prima, puedo preguntar ¿en donde se encuentra ella ahora? -La ira de Sasuke desapareció de repente, recordó haberla dejado sin forma de regresar a aquel sitio, miro al joven delante de él _''¿cómo puedo explicarle a su familia que la abandone solo por su bien?, ¡si seguro! y el hecho de que estuviera furioso contra ella no tuvo nada que ver''_ Neji abrió sus ojos esperando una contestación.

- Seguro llegara pronto – Neji mostro un rostro desaprobatorio hacia aquel joven.

- Entiendo, entonces sugiero que la espere aquí, Hiashi sama no apreciara que la persona encargada de cuidar de su hija tome el té en su sala mientras ella está desaparecida – Sasuke se dio cuenta de su error, aquel chico tenía razón, de pronto empezó a preocuparse, había dejado a una chica obviamente mimada sola, en medio de la calle y sin dinero, tendría suerte si aparecía solamente molesta. Se volvió a ver el camino, ya habían pasado dos horas y fracción desde que la dejo, no debería tomarle tanto tiempo llegar ¡ni siquiera caminando!, luego trato de tranquilizarse, tal vez venia literalmente caminando, eso le llevaría más tiempo, se volvió hacia Neji.

- Esperare aquí – dijo seguro de sí mismo – Neji asintió.

- ¿Esta seguro? – Sasuke asintió - Como desee – Neji lo miro un momento y se dio la vuelta para volver a la mansión, no pudo evitar una sonrisa triunfal.

XXX

Neji cerraba la puerta detrás de si cuando vio a su prima bajar.

- Nii san, ¿no ha llegado el joven Uchiha? – Neji se acerco hasta ella con un rostro completamente serio.

- Vengo de la puerta principal Hinata chan, no hay nadie que quiera entrar en la mansión – Hinata lo miro con preocupación.

- Nii san ¿y si se perdió?, ¡tal vez debería ir a buscarlo! – Neji coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de su prima tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Hinata, te preocupas demasiado, por lo que me contaste seguramente solo estaba molesto y decidió dejar todo hasta mañana, ya sabes… hasta que todo se tranquilizará – Hinata miro a su primo tratando de convencerse de sus palabras.

- ¿Estas seguro niisan?, ¡el señor Kakashi dijo que nos seguirían a todas partes! – Neji despeino la cabeza de su prima.

- Estoy seguro, no todas las personas se comprometen con su trabajo como nosotros, te aseguro que solo decidió tomar un respiro – Luego pensó un momento – De hecho, creo imaginarlo en estos momentos en medio de la calle, respirando bastante aire – Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios - Ahora, tengo una fiesta con Tenten en la tarde ¿te gustaría ir? – Hinata miro a su primo ya mas tranquila.

- Gracias niisan, pero sabes que no me gustan mucho las fiestas – Neji asintió – bien, en ese caso, será mejor que me prepare – Hinata asintió pero antes de regresar a su habitación Neji la detuvo – por cierto te compre tus roles de canela favoritos, están en la cocina – Los ojos de Hinata brillaron llenos de felicidad.

- ¡Niisan eres el mejor! – Neji comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- lo sé.

XXX

Sasuke parecía león enjaulado caminando de un punto a otro solo deteniéndose por breves momentos para ver el camino. Ya estaba atardeciendo y aquella mocosa no aparecía, comenzó a imaginársela perdida entre la gente, tal vez incluso hubiera sido asaltada, su rostro se puso pálido, de pronto imágenes de ella tirada en el asfalto en un charco de sangre aparecieron en su mente. Fue entonces que vio como un auto salía de la propiedad, examino al conductor era el mismo joven con el que había hablado. El chico paro el auto junto a él.

- ¿No hay señales de mi prima aún? – Sasuke negó, observo el rostro molesto del joven – bien iré a la ciudad a buscarla, Hiashi sama está sumamente preocupado – Kö levanto una ceja ante lo dicho '_'Dudo que siquiera se haya enterado cuando salió''_ luego regreso su vista hacia el nuevo libro que había comenzado a leer. Neji echo a andar su auto y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la ciudad, Kö levanto la mirada al notar como el joven se acercaba hasta el extendiéndole una tarjeta.

- toma, si vuelve, llámame – luego observo cómo se alejaba, estuvo a punto de preguntarle a donde iba pero solo encogió los hombros y coloco aquella tarjeta como un efectivo separador de libros.

XXX

Hinata se levanto de buen humor aquel día, se estiro sobre su cama antes de levantarse, abrió las cortinas de par en par con una enorme sonrisa, el día era realmente hermoso, el sol resplandecía en toda su gloria y los pájaros cantaban sus mejores trinos, empezó a tararear una hermosa canción mientras tomaba sus cosas para darse una merecida ducha. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a salir y comenzará a buscar su uniforme escolar, se detuvo un momento, tal vez debería ir al centro de control de ira por el joven Uchiha, miro su reloj, no tendría tiempo, pero sin duda los sirvientes le informarían donde encontrarla de ser necesario, cuando termino de vestirse tomo sus cosas y bajo las largas escaleras saltando de felicidad, llego a la mesa donde su padre y su primo la aguardaban, se sentó a la derecha de su padre.

- Hinata – La aludida se volvió a ver a su padre – Pareces de buen humor hoy, esas clases sin duda ha dado resultado – En realidad no sabía a qué se refería, ella no se sentía diferente a como era regularmente pero asintió ante el comentario. Hiashi asintió y se volvió hacia sus alimentos – Ahora que has demostrado tu verdadero carácter creo que podemos subir el nivel de tu entrenamiento – Hinata miro a su padre mientras sus ojos brillaban ante la ilusión.

- ¿Me enseñaras nuevas técnicas? – Hiashi asintió mientras sonreía levemente, Hinata casi se desmaya al verlo, luego se volvió hacia Neji quien parecía complacido con aquello.

- Suena como que volveremos a practicar juntos, como cuando éramos niños – Hinata asintió. Una castaña medio dormida se acerco hasta ellos y se sentó al lado de Neji, un enorme bostezo salió de su boca. Hiashi se volvió hacia ella.

- Hanabi, tal vez seas talentosa pero esa falta de modales dista mucho de cómo debe comportarse un Hyuga, deberías ser mas como tu hermana, fuerte y refinada – Los ojos de Hanabi se entrecerraron. Mientras los de Hinata se abrían con sorpresa y alegría.

- ¿Quieres que medio mate a alguien la calle? – los ojos, fríos del patriarca se posaron en ella.

- La violencia extrema debe evitarse, nuestros actos tienen consecuencias, pero tu hermana trabaja duro en eso, ¡mírala! Nunca la había visto tan relajada – Los ojos de Hanabi y Neji se posaron en Hinata, para ellos lucia exactamente igual que todos los días, pero era mejor no hacerle notar a Hiashi que no la conocía. Neji se levantó de su asiento.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos o no llegaremos – Hinata y Hanabi miraron el reloj en la pared, se asombraron del sentido del tiempo de su primo quien ni siquiera lo había visto. Ambas asintieron y se pusieron en pie, pero Hanabi tomo un pan y echo lo que pudo en el antes de seguir a su hermana y prima.

- Hanabi – Hanabi se volvió hacia su padre.

- Desde mañana te levantarás más temprano y comenzarás a trabajar en tus modales, será fácil, solo sigue el ejemplo de tu hermana – los ojos de Hanabi rodaron antes de echarse un gran bocado dentro de su boca.

XXX

Aquella noche había sido la peor de toda su vida y esa mañana fría no le estaba haciendo bien, tenia golpes por todas partes, le dolían los pies y estaba totalmente mojado, toda la noche estuvo buscando aquella joven sin éxito _''¡estúpido sol! Me pega en los malditos ojos, ¡malditos pájaros! ¿que no pueden ir a molestar a alguien más con sus estúpidos cantos llenos de alegría?''_, si su humor estaba más negro que la brea en lo bajo de su pantalón _''matare a alguien, ¡juro que matare a alguien!''_, tomo un respiro antes de tocar la puerta delante de él, solo pasaron como veinte minutos antes de que el peli plateado abriera.

- ¿Sasuke? – Sasuke empujo al hombre para poder pasar – mmmmhh, esto parece serio.

- La perdí

- ¿A quién?

- A la chica

- Escapo de ti, eso si es nuevo, normalmente se te pegan como sanguijuelas – Sasuke pareció meditar sus siguientes palabras.

- yo la abandone, la deje sola en medio de la calle sin forma de regresar – Kakashi lo contemplo un momento.

- En verdad esperaba más de ti, primero Ibiki me requiere para contestar preguntas y luego me entero de esto – Sasuke lo miro molesto.

- Kakashi debemos encontrarla, por lo que se podría estar muerta – la mirada monótona de Kakashi no lo abandono, solo miro el reloj e hizo una llamada telefónica, después de eso volvió a mirar a Sasuke - ¡¿Qué?! – dijo ya bastante molesto.

- En estos momentos está en camino a su escuela – Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron llenos de rabia.

- ¿disculpa? – Kakashi parecía divertido.

- Te disculpo – Sasuke se acerco hasta el hombre de manera desafiante.

- Me estás diciendo ¿que todo este tiempo has sabido donde encontrarla? – Kakashi alzó las manos.

- En realidad no esperas que me fie solo de ustedes ¿verdad?, siempre hay algún agente extra trabajando – Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con ira, Kakashi la reconoció.

- ¿En donde estuvo todo este tiempo? – los ojos de Kakashi sonrieron.

- Sana y salva en su casa – Sasuke se retiro de Kakashi y se acerco a la pared, su puño se estrello contra el de manera violenta dejando un boquete y un puño ensangrentado _''la mataré, juro que me vengare por esto, ¡maldita mujer! Pero… ¿Cómo?''_ una sonrisa de medio lado surco su rostro.

- Sabes creo que dejare mis lecciones particulares y volveré a la escuela – Los ojos de Kakashi se cerraron con alegría.

- Sabia que tomarías esto en serio - levantó unos papeles en su mano – mira, incluso ya tienes tus clases programadas y… ¡oh! mira… ¡que coincidencia!… creo que la chica Hyuga es tu compañera de clases en todas tus materias – El rostro de Sasuke se torno serio mientras examinaba al hombre.

- ¿Qué estas planeando?

-No sé a qué te refieres

- En serio, ¿tenias todo esto preparado por mera casualidad?, ¡no creo que alguien pueda creerte! – Kakashi poso su mejilla sobre una de sus manos.

- Es una estudiante, no puedes entrar a la escuela solo porque si, hable con el director y no objeto – los ojos de Sasuke se veían molestos e incrédulos – si no lo quieres se la asignare a alguien más… tal vez Deidara – Sasuke tomo aquellos papeles, nadie se pondría en medio de él y su venganza ¡oh no! aquella chica sufriría y nada de lo que Kakashi planeara funcionaria, de eso se encargaba él. Comenzó a alejarse cuando escucho a Kakashi.

- No olvides que estas para ayudarla a descubrir que dispara su ira, no para vengarte por cualquier cosa que la culpes – Se paró en seco '_'¿acaso lee mentes?''_ – y en vista de que no tuviste éxito de la manera convencional, sería adecuado que la observaras primero – Sasuke se volvió a verlo, su molestia parecía haberse calmado, solo asintió antes de salir de aquel lugar.

XXX

Hinata miro el gran reloj en la torre de la escuela, tenia 10 preciosos minutos para llegar a clases y eso ¡era genial!, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

- Hinata – Hinata se volvió para ver a su primo – dijiste que el nombre de tu asesor es ¿Uchiha Sasuke? – Hinata asintió, luego vio como su primo le entregaba un periódico – parece que decidió ser héroe durante la noche – Hinata tomo aquel periódico en una de las noticias aparecía el encabezado 'El héroe de la noche' luego siguió la crónica de una mujer que relató cómo un joven cuyo nombre dijo era Uchiha Sasuke la había salvado de una pandilla de ladrones antes salir corriendo de la escena. Hinata sonrió ante aquello, después siguieron mas historias que hablaban de un joven con las mismas características envuelto en hechos como un incendio, el rescate de un hombre atrapado en su auto y un ladron detenido al robar una casa, parecía sorprendida y se pregunto si se trataría de el mismo, luego volvió a sonreír.

- tal vez… si necesitaba algo de aire fresco – luego guardo el periódico – parece una persona gentil a la que le gusta ayudar a los demás – y antes de cruzar el humbral de la escuela no pudo evitar un último pensamiento hacia el _''¡soy muy afortunada!''_.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

CONTROL DE IRA

Aquella mañana Hinata estaba más tranquila, el día anterior el señor Kakashi habia llamado para disculparse por el chico Uchiha, diciendo que aquel día retomaría sus deberes para con ella en la escuela. Además, tenía un bono extra, su padre le había enseñado una técnica nueva el día anterior y no podía esperar a ensayarla con Neji, todo parecía ir bien, incluso sus acosadoras normales se habían mantenido lejos de ella el día anterior, aunque... no estaba muy segura del porque.

- ¿Todo esta bien Hinata chan? – Hinata asintió ante la pregunta de su primo – entonces será mejor que nos vayamos, ¡Hanabi chan se hace tarde! – Hanabi se levanto de la mesa, iba vestida de manera idéntica a Hinata, se observaba incomoda y bastante molesta.

- Ya voy – luego se volvió hacia su padre – Papá ¿es necesario que vista así? – Hiashi asintió.

- creo que debes imitar la forma recatada de vestir de tu hermana, es lo correcto – Hanabi suspiro resignada y se dirigió hasta donde Neji y Hinata la aguardaban – ya que ¡vámonos!.

XXX

Su dedo índice golpeaba con impaciencia su brazo _''¿Por qué tarda tanto?''_. Sasuke se impacientaba, llevaba 20 minutos esperando que la causa de su actual desgracia llegara _"no solo su actitud es desesperante también su sentido del tiempo"_.

- ¡Aaaaawwwwww! – Su seño se frunció levemente, ahora recordaba porque había decidido tomar clases particulares en vez de ir a la escuela, ¡Dios! si escuchaba mas suspiros o veía más chicas caminando detrás de él o alguna otra idiota tropezaba con el "accidentalmente" para hacerle la plática ¡las mataría!. Fue entonces que la vio llegar, su rostro sonrio de manera inconsciente, pero rápidamente cambio cuando vio al joven que la acompañaba, Hinata lo vio y se acerco con una gran sonrisa hasta el.

- Uchiha san, es un placer volver a verlo – Sasuke la miro de arriba a bajo con calma.

- te ves decansada – Hinata asintió sin entender el comentario, pero fue suficiente para que una vena brotara en la frente del moreno. Neji se acerco con un rostro neutro seguido por la pequeña Hanabi quien parecía estarse escondiendo detrás de el, Sasuke lo observo un momento.

- ¿Se puede saber a que estas jugando Hyuga?, ¡cuando pregunte por ella dijiste que ho habia llegado! – dijo mientras señalaba a Hinata que simplemente parpadeo en incomprensión ante el comentario.

- No recuerdo que hayas preguntado nada al respecto, de hecho, fui yo quien te pregunto por mi prima – La vena de Sasuke se incremento.

- Niisan, ¿esta diciendo que llego hasta la mansión?, prometiste recibirlo y pedirle que me esperara – Neji sonrio de medio lado.

- Hinata chan, yo jamás he roto mis promesas hacia ti, lo recibí y lo hice esperar… y esperar… y esperar – su sonrisa se amplio mientras Sasuke apretaba la mandibula hasta casi romper sus propios dientes.

- ¡BASTARDO! – El rostro de Neji se torno neutral ante el insulto – Si sabias que estaba bien ¡debiste decirlo! ¿Qué lograste con tu bromita estúpida? – Nada, el rostro de Neji seguía sin cambio, Hanabi saco una bolsa y aprovecho la distracción para tratar de moverse lejos pero neji la detuvo.

- Hanabi chan, no puede cambiar de atuendo, ordenes de Hiashi sama – extendió la mano esperando que la joven entregara aquella bolsa.

- ¡Bien! ¡pero esto será el fin de mi vida social! – dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar solo para volverse hacia su primo un poco mas adelante - ¡Eres un tonto niisan! – grito antes de seguir su camino.

- Estoy de acuerdo con la enana – dijo Sasuke esperando romper con la paciencia de aquel joven, algo en él lo hacía sentir cierta furia y es que le recordaba tanto a… _"Tsk, ¡no se parecen en nada!, este es un cretino con aires de grandeza, ¡Maldito!"_. La pequeña silueta de Hinata se puso en medio de aquellos dos jóvenes, lo que hizo que ambos la miraran, sus ojos parecían tristes y se volvieron con dolor hacia su primo.

- Niisan ¿me mentiste?... quiero decir… dijiste que no había nadie en la puerta cuando fuiste a ver – Raramente Neji mostraba suavidad en su rostro, pero este mostro ternura por un momento, dirigida solamente hacia ella.

- Hina chan yo jamás te mentiría, te dije que no había nadie que deseara entrar y es verdad, el decidió permanecer en la calle cuando yo le ofrecí otra cosa – Ya era el colmo, Sasuke se movió hacia el haciendo a un lado a Hinata, lo que hizo que el rostro de Neji se molestara.

- ¡Claro que mentiste idiota!, eso es lo que es cuando manipulas la verdad – la sonrisa burlona de Neji volvió a él.

- ¡Oh! Y ocultarla ¿no lo es?, ¿o pensabas decir que la abandonaste en medio de la calle sin forma de volver a casa? – Aquello hizo que la furia de Sasuke se enfriara de pronto, contemplo al Hyuga delante de él, sentía la vergüenza aflorar ante su mirada – Se supone que eres la persona que debe ayudarla a controlar su carácter, evitar que se meta en problemas y sin embargo has hecho todo lo contrario, no hubieras pasado por lo que pasaste si hubieras tomado tu responsabilidad con seriedad, eres impulsivo y tus acciones son estúpidas, toma esto como una lección – Neji miro a Hinata, cuyo rostro lo miraba con ternura, sus facciones volvieron a su forma neutra – Pero sobre todo – dijo mirando al joven delante de el – No desquites tu furia con quienes no tienen la culpa – sus ojos fueron hacia el suelo como si estuvieran llenos de culpa – sobre todo… si son amables y gentiles contigo – Sasuke quedo en silencio, ahora se sentía humillado, solo alguien había tenido la osadía de hacerlo sentir de aquel modo y lo odiaba por recordárselo, hubiera querido romperle cada hueso de su cuerpo, pero sabia… que aquel joven… tenía razón

XXX

Miro de frente el salón delante de él, estaba repleto de chicas, miro sus horarios, ¡nop! No se había equivocado, estaba seguro que Kakashi se estaba riendo de él en algún lado, pero en cuanto lo viera sin duda lo golpearía hasta borrarle la estúpida sonrisa por el resto de su vida.

- clase de cocina ¿qué clase de chica moderna toma clase de cocina? – estaba seguro que quería matarla, tal vez meterla en el horno o clavarle algún cuchillo cebollero – _''Es rica, puede contratar un chef, ¿porque clase de cocina? y pensándolo bien ¡yo no tengo obligación de tomar esta estúpida clase!''_.

- M-me gusta la cocina – Sasuke se volvió para mirar a la chica de ojos perlados que lo observaba, _''¿en qué momento llegó?_ ''– a-algunos piensan… q-que es tonto – Sasuke parecía inmutable.

- ¿Te molesta? - Hinata pensó en su pregunta y luego negó.

- todos tienen pasatiempos diferentes, no me molesta – Sasuke pareció sorprenderse, no había tartamudeado, acaso aquel ambiente la hacía sentirse más segura?.

- Lamento la actitud de niisan - Sasuke la miro de reojo - sus métodos son muy duros, pero lo hace con la mejor de las intenciones - La vio entrar en aquel salón con una sonrisa en el rostro, por un momento pudo jurar que había sentido su corazón palpitando mas regreso pronto a su ya eterno estado catatónico, suspiro resignado, era su deber seguirla de cualquier modo, miro por un momento el lugar _''¡Dios me odia!''_

XXX

- ¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! – Varias chicas se habían agrupado a su alrededor, sin más opción tuvo que soportarlas '¡un chico!' '¡qué lindo!' '¡¿eres nuevo?!' '¿Te gusta la cocina? ¡eso es tan sexy en un hombre!' '¿Cómo te llamas?' '¿quieres que te muestre la escuela?' 'podríamos salir un día de estos' eran algunas de las frases refritas que cientos de veces había escuchado y que ahora se veía obligado a contestar tan cortés y cortantemente como le era posible, lo peor de todo es que apenas podía ver a la chica Hyuga desde su lugar con todas aquellas mujeres tapando su visión, en verdad era demasiado pequeña.

- A sus puestos señoritas – La voz de la maestra que ingresaba en el recinto hizo que todas volvieran a sus lugares, lo que Sasuke agradeció infinitamente. Miro a su alrededor, noto que todas estaban organizadas en parejas, todas parecían llevarse bien pués parecían sonreírse y platicar entre ellas, excepto… la Hyuga, más bien parecía estar tratando de no violar el espacio personal de su compañera, una castaña que se veía mayor que ella – Por hoy la clase será libre, me gustaría que todas y el joven cocinen aquello que consideren su especialidad – todas volvieron a asentir mientras iban por los ingredientes.

- Hola soy Ino Yamanaka ¿quieres que vaya por tus ingredientes? – Sasuke miro como la chica peli rosa que le había tocado de compañera lo observaba con enormes ojos cristalinos.

- nh

- ¡Kyaaaa!, ¡muy bien traeré algo para que cocinemos los dos juntos! – salto de un pie sobre otro balanceándose -¡Que afortunada soy! – Salió corriendo hacia la alacena de la cocina, bajo la mirada aburrida del moreno, suspiro resignado, luego sus ojos se posaron en la morena dos mesas delante de él, parecía contenta, ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba haberla visto molesta nunca _"¿Qué pudo pasar para hacerla enfurecer?"_, observó como se movía con gracia, elegancia y soltura parecía esta danzando mientras revisaba sus utensilios de cocina, era tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan elegante, tan hermosa… su seño se frunció, seguramente el resfriado que pesco por andar buscando a esa odiosa mocosa lo estaba afectando. Miro de reojo a su alrededor y observo como algunas chicas en la parte trasera del lugar parecían estar enfocadas en la Hyuga, su semblante parecía neutro, algo andaba mal.

XXX

- ¿Oíste los rumores? – Aquella pequeña pelirroja no quitaba la vista de encima de Hinata, mientras asentía a la pregunta de su compañera.

- Debe ser un error, ese ratón blanco no tiene agallas ni para defenderse de una mosca – contesto secamente.

- Pero Naruto acepto que fue llamado para dar su testimonio y nos dijo que no era la primera vez que la veía actuar de manera extraña Tayuya – Tayuya bufo molesta.

- ¡Naruto es un idiota!, ¿en verdad piensas que eso…? – dijo mientras señalaba a Hinata – ¡es capaz de cortar el estómago de un hombre y sacarle los intestinos enfrente de sus hijos!.

- Creo que estas en un error – respondió la otra mujer - yo oí que lo había atropellado con su auto y pasado sobre él una y otra vez hasta sacarle los intestinos – Tayuya cruzo los brazos.

- bueno… supongo que me es más fácil verla manejar un auto que un cuchillo – dijo finalmente – pero aún no lo creo y le demostrare a todos que esa niña mimada no tiene las agallas para enfrentarse a mi – Tayuya frunció su seño, no dejaría que su presa favorita se revelara.

XXX

- ¡Oh cielos! – Hinata se viro para ver a su compañera de mesa.

- ¿Sucede algo Yugito nii? – La joven miro a Hinata, en realidad era más pequeña que ella, tanto en edad como en tamaño y era terriblemente bochornoso pedirle ayuda a alguien tan patética. Sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que era buena en cocina, bufo molesta, ¡no quería reprobar de cualquier modo!, solo se sentó e hizo una seña mostrando el problema. Hinata miro hacia donde le señalaba, una de las cucharas se había doblado debido a que la masa estaba demasiado dura, Hinata tomo aquella cuchara pero no pudo sacarla de la masa, volteo el recipiente pero no parecía salir de el, lo sacudió fuera de la mesa y solo una pequeña porción de engrudo cayo de ella directamente en el suelo.

- Uh, b-bueno… - en realidad no quería ser mala con Yugito nii, no quería insultar su forma de cocinar, ¡cierto que no se llevaban bien!, pero era la menos cruel – Seguro la cuchara arruino la masa, siempre es bueno revisar los utensilios antes de empezar - dijo tratando de sonreír – Me llevare esto y traeré mas i-ingredientes – Yugi nii la observo alejarse con aquel pegamento, sus ojos se entrecerraron _'' ¡siempre es bueno revisar los utensilios antes de empezar(¡), ¡maldita niña perfecta que sabe cocinar!''_ sus ojos se posaron en los utensilios de Hinata _''tal vez un pequeño error con sus utensilios le haga darse cuenta de que no es tan perfecta como cree''_ tomo su cuchillo y se dio a la tarea de entreabrir el mango _''¡veamos que sucede cuando no puedas ni partir tus vegetales!''_.

XXX

Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico, solamente le había enseñado una técnica nueva, una semi mortal técnica propia del clan, bueno… tal vez era un poquitín más mortal que solo semi, pero de igual forma Hinata siempre había sido responsable, no había forma de que ella la utilizara de manera inapropiada, aún cuando sus hormonas hubieran despertado lo peor en ella, si… ¡el inicio de la adolescencia siempre era difícil!. Un pequeño desliz no significaba que se convertiría en una brabucona_ "son las hormonas"_ se repitió a si mismo_," después de todo por fin está entrando en la adolescencia''_. Miro las fotografías en su escritorio y sonrió al notar cuan parecida a su madre era su hija _''es muy hermosa, ¡como su madre!''_ de pronto una gota de sudor comenzó a bajar por su cabeza _''¡Dios! ¡está muy desarrollada para una niña de 12 años!"_ Algo había en aquella imagen que no cuadraba con la edad de su hija, se recostó en su sillón tratando de hacer memoria _''veamos… ''_ Hiashi parecía confundido, simplemente saco unos papeles y observo el acta de nacimiento de Hinata _''¿tiene 17? ¿Me pregunto si sabrá defenderse de los hombres?, no recuerdo haber tenido 'la plática' con ella ¿ya le di la plática?. No ¡claro que no!, ¿por qué no le he dado la plática?''_, jugo nervioso con sus dedos mientras mordía uno de sus labios, un habito que tenía cuando estaba sumamente nervioso y que escondía de los demás _''Llamaré a Neji, solo para que le dé un vistazo''_

XXX

Hinata coloco los ingredientes para galletas sobre la mesa donde Yugito nii la esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias Hinata chan! – Hinata estaba sorprendida por la bienvenida, sonrió satisfecha, tal vez pudieran llegar a ser amigas después de todo.

- Bien chicas – todos se volvieron hacia su maestra – Y chico - dijo mientras sonreía hacia Sasuke quien parecía bastante molesto y fuera de lugar – tendré que dejarlos un momento en lo que traigo sus calificaciones, por favor no incendien mi cocina – En cuanto la maestra salió Hinata observo como todas las jóvenes de su alrededor se abalanzaban sobre Sasuke haciendo que se perdiera de su vista, pero no tuvo tiempo de razonar aquel acto, pronto sintió una presencia a su espalda.

- ¡Hola ratón! – Aquello se había dicho con tal fuerza que todas las chicas se volvieron para ver como Tayuya y sus compañeras se enfrentaban a la joven Hyuga. Sasuke noto como todas parecían esperar algo, se inclino un poco para ver por un lado de una de las chicas, observo como Hinata se tensaba y sus mejillas perdían color mientras una de sus manos se colocaba sobre su pecho de manera defensiva.

- H-hola T-tayuya – Tayuya dio un paso hacia adelante mientras Hinata daba un paso instintivo hacia atrás chocando con la mesa.

- Dicen que te crecieron agallas – su sonrisa burlona se acerco hasta el rostro de la morena – pero yo no lo creo, ¡luces tan miserable y patética como siempre! – El rostro de Sasuke parecía molesto ante aquello.

- Ojala no la golpeen muy fuerte esta vez – Sasuke miro de reojo a la rubia a su lado antes de que sus ojos se volvieran hacia Hinata nuevamente.

- Espero hayas hecho mis tareas, sabes que te pasara si saco menos de diez ¿no es cierto? – Hinata asintió ante esto – bien – se volvió hacia todas las que observaban y sonrió con superioridad, mientras Hinata tragaba saliva, tal vez hace algunos días simplemente lo hubiera dejado pasar, pero ahora… no quería decepcionar a su padre, no quería perderlo otra vez. Apretó sus manos y se preparo para la golpiza de su vida, permaneció callada un momento tomando la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarla. Sasuke observo con molestia el mutismo de aquella chica parecía que no pensaba defenderse, fue entonces que una de las chicas bloqueo su vista haciendo que su seño se frunciera, _''malditos estorbos''_

- Por cierto – continuo Tayuya mientras le daba la espalda a Hinata – Mi especialidad son los pasteles, más vale que te quede bien, ¿comprendes? - Yugito nii, estaba segura de algo, odiaba a Tayuya, no por ser la brabucona de la escuela, sino porque aquella orden arruinaría su diversión, sonrió con malicia _''tal vez haya forma de vengarme de ambas''_. Tomo algo de la mesa y la rodeo para quedar justo detrás de Hinata.

- ¡¿T-Tayuya?! – La voz de Hinata salió con suficiente fuerza para ser escuchada, pero no había terminado de hablar cuando Yugi nii lanzó una cebolla justo en la cabeza de la distraída pelirroja antes de salir de la cocina a toda velocidad. Hinata, miro horrorizada como Tayuya se volvía hacia ella con el rostro descompuesto – Y-yo n-no… - Sasuke no sabía lo que pasaba, su molestia era palpable, trato de ponerse de pie pero algunas chicas se habían abrazado de su cuello

- ¡Maldito ratón de biblioteca! ¡Aprenderás a obedecer! – La ira en Tyuya había explotado, ¡¿cómo se atrevía esa chica?!, ¡esa insignificante chica! a rebelarse enfrente de todos, la golpearía hasta que todos comprendieran que nadie podía librarse de ella, tal vez incluso la torturaría por días, se lanzó hacia ella tratando de golpearla. Sasuke se levanto de pronto haciendo acopio de fuerza, no podía dejar que la lastimaran, reconocía la furia en la voz de aquella chica, una furia asesina que muchas veces el mismo llego a sentir. Pero antes de poder salir todas las chicas a su alrededor gritaron espantadas y se dejaron caer sobre el, dejándolo en el suelo con todas ellas encima.

Hinata miraba asustada la reacción de Tayuya, simplemente se había lanzado hacia ella, pero noto que trastabillaba como si se hubiera pegado a algo en el suelo, instintivamente se hizo a un lado, haciendo que Tayuya golpeara la mesa directamente, todo quedo en silencio por un momento, desde su posición Hinata observo cómo salía sangre de la frente de la pelirroja, se asusto, de algún modo Tayuya se habia lastimado y ella era la culpable _"no debí moverme"_, se apresuro a tratar de ayudarla, no noto que la joven se había aferrado de lo primero que vio a la mano 'un cuchillo' y tampoco noto el banco en su camino, al tratar de acercarse a ella, este pego en el abdomen de Tayuya sacándole el aire. Pronto estaba frente una chica que se desvanecía hacia atrás con un cuchillo aferrado en sus manos, trato de aferrar el brazo con que sostenía el cuchillo para evitar que cayera y aquel objeto la lastimara, pero la hoja se salió de su lugar, fue entonces que todo paso en cámara lenta para Hinata, Tayuya caía, y la hoja de acero la seguía, lo único que atino a hacer fue a patear el cuerpo y torcer su brazo con la intensión de que cayeran en sentidos contrarios, al final lo había conseguido, solo por algunos centímetros, Tayuya estaba inconsciente en el suelo mientras la hoja se había clavado junto a ella en el suelo, una gota de sangre broto de su mejilla mientras sus rojizos cabellos habían sido cortados. Hinata se agacho para recoger aquella cuchilla cuando…

- ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – Un clip con documentos cayó al piso, la maestra miraba incrédula la escena frente a sus ojos. Las chicas se incorporaron y sus bocas se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Sasuke mismo estaba atónito. Hinata Hyuga, la pequeña y frágil chica tan parecida a una muñeca de porcelana, se hallaba sobre quien antes fuera el terror de la escuela, Tayuya, la indefensa chica estaba inconsciente en un charco de sangre, mientras Hinata torcía su brazo y su pie permanecía clavado en su abdomen, peor aún… ¡la había atacado con un cuchillo!.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

CONTROL DE IRA

XXX

- Hinata, jamás me había sentido tan avergonzado de ti – Aquellas palabras cayeron como plomo sobre Hinata, su padre estaba delante de ella y su mirada era fría y distante. Por su lado Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia aquel hombre con sorpresa, aquellas palabras le habían dolido como si hubieran sido dirigidas directamente hacia él, lo observo un momento, la imponente figura se alzaba sobre la pequeña de la joven que se suponía que él debía cuidar, un profundo dolor en su corazón casi olvidado parecía renacer con más fuerza.

- Hiashi sama por favor, por lo que se hay atenuantes que…

- No hay excusa para tal comportamiento en una Hyuga, ¡es deshonroso! – interrumpió Hiashi a la rubia directora cuyos almendrados ojos miraban con molestia al hombre y con compasión a la joven.

- Hinata siempre ha sido una buena estudiante, sus notas son buenas y…

- deberían ser sobresalientes como las de su primo y hermana menor – volvió a interrumpir el hombre. Los puños de Sasuke se apretaron con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, podía ver las lagrimas contenidas en los blanquecinos ojos, un sentimiento de culpa hicieron que su garganta se cerrara y doliera con cada frase que era lanzada hacia ella.

- Mmmmh, todo este incidente parece ser mas en defensa propia que en ataque – El hombre de pelo plateado interrumpió aquella plática haciendo que todos lo miraran – Sasuke – dijo posando una mano sobre el hombro del joven – afirma haber escuchado las amenazas de la chica hacia la señorita Hyuga – Hiashi cruzo sus brazos ocultándolos debajo de sus amplias mangas – además varias chicas han hablado desde el incidente, tal parece que la joven… Tayuya es una chica bastante agresiva – Hiashi permaneció impasible mientras Hinata mantenía sus ojos en el suelo, Sasuke la contemplaba, algo en el parecía querer ir a consolarla.

- Eso no es algo que me concierna – dijo Hiashi como respuesta a Kakashi, luego sus ojos se volvieron hacia su hija nuevamente - Hinata – La joven levanto los ojos tímidamente hacia su padre, su rostro parecía el de otro hombre, estaba… sorprendido - ¡¿Un cuchillo Hinata?! ¡cómo es posible que hayas decidido utilizar un cuchillo?. ¡la técnica que te enseñe lo hace innecesario!. Un golpe adecuado en la nuca la hubiera dejado inconsciente, inclusive pudiste elegir dejarla en coma ¿Por qué un cuchillo? – Los presentes en la habitación casi caen al suelo al escuchar al hombre decir aquello - Los Hyuga nunca hemos utilizado armas, si algo nos enorgullece es que nuestras técnicas son mortales por sí mismas, ¡es deshonroso que hayas elegido usar un arma! – El rostro de Hinata parecía un rompecabezas, lo único que atino a decir después de aquel discurso fue…

- L-lo siento otousan, no volverá a pasar – Lo dijo no por seguir la corriente de su padre sino porque era la única frase lo suficientemente estudiada y repetida en su mente para que saliera en automático.

- Desde luego que no, la practicaras con Neji hasta que la perfecciones, sin duda pensaste que no la habías practicado lo suficiente para hacerla efectiva – Kakashi cubrió su frente con una mano mientras recuperaba la compostura.

- Señor Hyuga, hay algo más importante en todo esto, si me permite me gustaría algunas palabras con ustedes – Hiashi se volvió hacia el peli plateado, esperando que hablara, al entenderlo Kakashi se volvió hacia Hinata – Hyuga san, debería ir a la enfermería debería descansar un poco mientras nosotros hablamos – Hinata abrió grande los ojos, fuera lo que fuera la querían lejos _''no suena bien''_. Miro a su padre y a la directora quienes asintieron ante aquello, por lo que hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse del lugar. Hiashi observo salir a su hija seguida por la penetrante mirada de aquel joven que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, algo en aquella situación lo molesto enormemente.

XXX

El rostro de Hinata se mantenía hacia abajo, pero evitaba mirar al suelo, fuera lo que fuera no sería bueno, comenzó a pensar en todos los eventos hasta ese día, se detuvo un momento, por alguna razón desde aquel incidente su vida parecía… mejor, miro hacia el frente _''me pregunto… ¿Por qué será?'', _giro su cabeza hacia la pared al notar que ahí había un gran espejo, se observo un momento, su rostro no había soltado lágrimas pero se notaba que estuvo a punto de llorar, no quería que nadie la viera en semejante condición. Suspiro un momento _''debería ir primero a limpiarme''_

XXX

- Así que parece que lo que dispara la ira en esta chica es el ser atacada – dijo Kakashi terminando su discurso.

- No veo ningún problema con ello – Hiashi estaba orgulloso de aquello aunque no lo demostrara – defenderse al ser atacado es de lo más normal – Kakashi asintió ante aquello.

- sin duda alguna, sin embargo hay ciertos elementos que me inquietan como el exceso de su agresión al defenderse – luego se volvió hacia Tsunade – según recuerdo usted dijo que Hinata era una chica en extremo pacifica, ¿a qué se refería? – Tsunade miro a ambos y cerró sus ojos.

- Muchas veces se me informo de agresiones contra ella, agresiones que solían mandarla a enfermería, sin embargo cuando se le preguntaba sobre lo ocurrido ella nunca decía nada – Hinashi se sintió mal al saber aquello, era algo que el ignoraba – nunca señalo a alguien, simplemente decía que era torpe, al paso del tiempo entendí que no lo hacía por miedo a sus agresores, lo hacía porque no deseaba represalias en contra de alguien, pensé… que era una chica muy fuerte al enfrentar eso ella sola – Aquello solo hizo que Hiashi se sintiera peor, en verdad era fuerte, aunque tal vez no físicamente.

- Entiendo – dijo Kakashi, luego se volvió hacia Hiashi – también parece que su vida familiar es demandante, ¿alguna vez se ha quejado de ello? – Hiashi lo pensó un momento y luego negó.

- Jamás, ella entiende su posición y nunca se ha quejado de ella – Kakashi asintió. Mientras el seño de Sasuke se juntaba con molestia.

- Ya veo, bien, tal parece que su hija sufre de un tipo de ira reprimida – Tsunade y Hiashi miraron con preocupación al hombre delante de ellos – Me explicaré mejor, Hinata san parece recibir todas las agresiones en su contra sin ser afectada por ellas, sin embargo, el resentimiento creado por esas agresiones permanecen en su mente, al ser agredida repetidamente estos resentimientos se van acumulando y como resultado llega el momento que ante la mas mínima agresión su ira explota como en una olla de presión. Esto lleva a que al defenderse del agresor lo haga de manera brutal y descontrolada, agrediendo de manera exagerada – los ojos de ambos oyentes se abrieron con preocupación. Mientras Sasuke miraba a Kakashi de manera neutra, algo le decía que ese no era el caso, al menos el no había sentido ninguna ira en ella como en la llamada Tayuya, pero decidió guardar silencio.

- Kakashi san, no quiero ser incrédula, pero no cree que exagera – Tsunade no parecía convencida. Pero Kakashi negó.

– No lo creo, podría incluso ser peor, hasta ahora ha dejado salir su ira de manera pausada, pero si sigue reprimiendo sus emociones podría perder la cordura, podría terminar disparando en contra de personas inocentes para luego suicidarse, lo he visto cientos de veces – Todos se imaginaron a Hinata cargando una ametralladora en algún centro comercial. Hiashi sintió que la sangre se le iba, no podía ser, tal parecía que hablaban de una persona completamente fuera de sus cabales, pero esta era Hinata, su pequeña e inocente niña.

- Debe haber alguna forma de ayudarla – dijo Hiashi casi en un susurro lo que sorprendió a la rubia directora, quien en su humilde opinión pensaba en Hiashi como un reverendo neandertal troglodita sin emociones, claro que eso…, solo era su humilde opinión.

- Mmmmh, debe haberla sin embargo hasta ahora nada hay claro, mi asistente no ha podido observarla de manera adecuada – respondió Kakashi mientras señalaba a Sasuke – lo adecuado sería ayudarla a expresar sus sentimientos de manera abierta, pero eso, es difícil sin lograr su confianza – El peli plateado miro a Hiashi de manera intensa, logrando poner de nervios al patriarca Hyuga – Hiashi sama – dijo por fin - con su aprobación, me gustaría que el joven Uchiha viviera con ustedes – Sasuke abrió sus ojos mientras el estoico Hyuga respingaba ante aquello retomando su compostura tan rápido como le fue posible.

- ¿disculpe? – Kakashi sonrió ante la reacción del hombre.

- Me gustaría que Sasuke la observara en todo su ambiente, tal vez así el pueda detectar lo que este mal, solo así podremos ayudar a su hija – Hiashi miro imperturbable al hombre frente a él, ¿alguien que ayudara a su hija?, ¿acaso no era el suficiente?.

- Si el problema es encontrar alguien en quien ella pueda confiar, estamos nosotros que somos su familia – Hiashi no estaba dispuesto a ser descartado su orgullo se lo impedía.

- Si ella se sintiera bien con su familia no tendría este problema en primer lugar, necesita alguien nuevo en quien confiar – Si Hiashi se había sentido insultado ante aquello. Y en todo caso ¿por qué aquel joven que o había quitado los ojos de su preciosa hija?. No solo las palabras de Kakashi si no la reacción del Hyuga hicieron que Sasuke sonriera, algo que no paso desapercibido por nadie en el lugar - puedo preguntar ¿por qué no puede ser usted?, ¿no se supone que usted está a cargo? – Pregunto Hiashi ya un tanto molesto. Kakashi asintió ante la pregunta.

- Así es, pero ella no es la única bajo mi supervisión y requiere vigilancia constante, además una vez que Sasuke la conozca adecuadamente, podrá idear algo para que ella pueda demostrar sus emociones más abiertamente – Hiashi cerró los ojos meditando en aquello, tal parecía que no habría otra solución.

- Entiendo – dijo el Hyuga dándose la vuelta para salir de aquella oficina – prepararé todo para su llegada.

XXX

Hinata terminaba de lavar su rostro, cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, se sorprendió ante aquello, puesto que aún faltaba una hora para el receso, seco su rostro rápidamente con su pañuelo y levanto sus ojos, a través del espejo pudo ver al más terrible, peligroso y más deseado grupo de chicas de toda la escuela observándola cuidadosamente.

- ¡Debes de estar bromeando Ino! – dijo la peli roja mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

- ¡Nop!, no bromeo Karin, ¡ella fue! – dijo la rubia mientras sonreía, Karin se acerco a Hinata quien se volvió de inmediato para verla de frente.

- ¿En verdad tu eres la causante de que Tayuya esté en el hospital? – Hinata se sintió nerviosa su corazón se acelero con la adrenalina fluyendo, no ganaba nada con negarlo, observo a esas tres chicas paradas delante de ella y su mirada se desvió a un lado mientras sus dedos se juntaban nerviosamente.

- Hai, p-pero verán, ella… - Una castaña con una sonrisa encantadora se adelanto rápidamente.

- si lo sabemos ¡es como un grano en el trasero!, ¡Ino nos conto que casi la matas en la clase de cocina! – Karin llevo una de sus manos a la cadera.

- ¡Y yo que pensé que Naruto estaba loco! – La mención del rubio hizo que Hinata la mirara a los ojos, esto hizo a Karin sonreír – Es mi primo, me conto que habías matado a un hombre que te molesto en el estacionamiento donde él trabaja, ¡con razón te tiene miedo! – Aquello hizo que Hinata se sintiera miserable, le gustaba ir a aquel lugar porque le gustaba ver a Naruto, solo que… cada que intentaba hablar con el todo le salía terriblemente mal, bajo el rostro rápidamente completamente avergonzada.

- ¿quieres unirte a nuestro grupo? – Hinata levanto la mirada hacia la castaña, aquello la tomo por sorpresa, aquellas chicas no solo eran populares, también eran las más adelantadas a nivel escolar.

- ¡¿Sorprendida?! – Dijo Karin – no deberías, ¡cualquiera que ponga en su lugar a Tayuya merece estar en nuestro grupo! – Las otras dos chicas asintieron ante el comentario de la peli roja.

- P-pero lo que paso fue que… - Ino se acerco hasta ella y la abrazó efusivamente.

- ¡No tienes que explicarlo! ¡Yo estuve ahí! ¡Ya se los conté a Karin y a Tenten! – luego se volvió a ver a las chicas y nuevamente a Hinata – ahora dinos, el chico que te acompaño a la dirección… el que es mi compañero de mesa es… tu primo o algo así- Hinata parpadeo varias veces y su cara permaneció sorprendida por la pregunta.

- ¿qué? – alcanzó a balbucear antes de que la castaña se acercara por el otro lado sonriendo de manera casi esperanzadora.

- Bueno, ¡sin duda Neji si es tu primo! ¿Verdad? – Hinata se volvió a verla y asintió – ¿me lo presentas? – finalmente Karin la tomo de la mano y la jalo rápidamente hacia ella, su sonrisa era malévola.

- ¡Habrá tiempo para eso después! – saco una botella de vino y la abrió rápidamente – ¡celebremos a la nueva miembro de nuestro grupo! – Extendió la botella hacia Hinata – ¡ahora bebe!.

XXX

Sasuke parecía molesto, decidió ir a buscarla en cuanto todo fue dicho, no podía permitirse perderla de vista de nuevo, cada que lo hacía pasaba algo, fue entonces que la vio salir por una puerta del edificio hacia los jardines, aunque parecía algo mareada, alcanzó a tomarla entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al piso.

- ¿te sientes bien? – Hinata asintió y se apoyo en él para ponerse de pie, el calor que ella le trasmitía lo hizo vibrar por un momento.

- ¡Soy parte de un grupo! – dijo mientras sonreía, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir el olor a alcohol.

- ¿cuánto alcohol tomaste? – Hinata se separo de él y siguió caminando pausadamente hasta llegar a uno de los árboles.

- como tres sorbos – Sasuke alzo una ceja mientras la veía sentarse y echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿tres sorbos? Inquirió con sospecha - parece que consumiste toda la botella – Hinata sonrió.

- No, en serio, me sentí mareada desde el primer sorbo así que evite tomar más, Karin se bebió casi toda la botella pero no pude evitar el 'te estás haciendo tonta' y 'el último trago para la nueva miembro' – Sasuke parecía sorprendido.

- No bebes mucho ¡¿he?! – Hinata negó aún apoyada sobre el tronco.

- mi primera vez – Sasuke la observo de hecho se veía linda con sus mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía de manera boba, observo sus facciones finas y sus ojos se deslizaron hasta sus sonrosados labios y permaneció observándolos durante un rato, contuvo la respiración cuando vio como se entreabrían para sacar algo de aire, sacudió su cabeza para despejarse por un momento.

- supongo que no puedes regresar a clases así, descansa aquí por un rato, iré a ver a Kakashi, sin duda ya terminaron los arreglos – se volvió para alejarse pero se detuvo un momento para regresar sobre sus pasos. Hinata sintió que era abrigada con algo tibio, abrió sus ojos y observo que Sasuke había colocado su abrigo encima de ella – si te quedas así podrías enfermar, traeré agua para que te despejes – Hinata asintió y no pudo evitar sonreírle de la manera más sincera.

- gracias Uchiha san, tengo mucha suerte de tenerlo como mi asesor – Sasuke la vio cerrar sus ojos – usted es muy gentil – Sasuke se sorprendió ante sus palabras, sintió como su corazón saltaba, no pudo más que enternecerse lo suficiente como para molestarse consigo mismo _''tsk, idiota, solo es una asignación no te encariñes, se alejara de tu vida tan rápido como vino''_. Se dio la vuelta para desaparecer dentro del edificio.

XXX

-¡Deben estar bromeando! – Neji permanecía delante de la directora y de Kakashi, fue entonces que Sasuke entro en el lugar.

- Sasuke kun, justamente estábamos hablando de ti – Sasuke se detuvo al observar al joven delante de él – ¿conoces a Hyuga Neji?, el primo de Hinata san – Sasuke se coloco junto a él mientras lo observaba con el rabillo del ojo.

- Ya hemos cruzado palabra anteriormente – afirmo Sasuke mientras su mirada volvía hacia Kakashi.

- bien, me alegro, el los llevara a la mansión Hyuga en cuanto estén listos– Sasuke miro a Neji, aquello parecía incomodarlo, por lo que sonrió de medio lado.

- Bien, así podre cuidar de Hinata más estrechamente – dijo acentuando aquello para molestar mas a Neji quien no paso por alto la falta del san hacia su prima.

- En realidad lo creo innecesario, si requieren de alguien que conozca a Hinata bien, entonces yo puedo hacerme cargo – Kakashi se acerco a Neji para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

- Entendemos tu molestia, pero el asunto ya ha sido discutido – Sasuke sonrió plenamente.

- ¡Si! se concluyo que apestaban como familia y que yo podría hacerlo mejor – Neji miro molesto a Sasuke quien contestó aquella amenaza con su propia mirada, las chispas entre ellos eran notables por todos.

- ¡Suficiente! – Hablo Tsunade ante los dos jóvenes. Ambos pararon las chispas pero no dejaron de mirarse intensamente – Neji esto es por el bien de Hinata y joven Sasuke, le recomiendo no hacer enemistad con Neji, si ambos se ayudan sin duda Hinata pasará por esto exitosamente – Neji no aparto la mirada, las palabras de la rubia parecieron molestarlo incluso mas, Sasuke retiro la mirada de manera abrupta.

- Tsk –se volvió hacia la puerta – entiendo que podemos retirarnos por hoy ¿correcto? – Miro de reojo a la directora quien asintió ante esto – entonces iré por… Hinata – dijo volviéndose hacia Neji cuya mirada no lo había abandonado – Será mejor que vayas por el auto, iremos a casa – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, mientras sonreía al notar la mirada fulminante sobre su nuca.

XXX

Hinata sentía el tibio sol atravesando las hojas de los árboles, la tenue luz que la alcanzaba parecía un sueño, nunca antes se había sentido mareada, pero sentía como poco a poco aquello iba desapareciendo, fue entonces que sintió la presencia de alguien delante de ella, abrió los ojos perezosamente mientras miraba de frente a la persona delante de ella.

- ¡Hola! ¡Hola! – dijo el joven delante de ella, su cabello blanco y sus ojos violetas la miraban intensamente. Hinata se sintió nerviosa ante este joven, lo conocía, su nombre era Suigetsu, varias veces se había cruzado con el por los corredores de la escuela, siempre la miraba de manera extraña antes de desaparecer de su vista.

- H-hola – dijo muy bien tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que él le causaba.

- Oí que eras la nueva celebridad de la escuela, nunca pensé que alguien se enfrentaría con Tayuya, la chica en verdad es una pesada – Se coloco en cuclillas para estar de frente a ella – En especial jamás pensé que tu lo harías – Hinata parpadeo confundida ante aquello, Suiguetsu pareció notarlo – no me mal entiendas, pero en verdad pareces del tipo del que cualquiera se puede aprovechar – las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron con aquel rosa característico sus ojos bajaron un poco evitando su mirada – Si ¡a eso me refiero!, luces demasiado inocente, ni siquiera parece que hayas recibido aún tu primer beso – su rostro se volvió rojo ante aquello.

- B-bueno yo… en r-realidad – Los filosos dientes del joven le sonrieron en toda su gloria.

- ¿En serio? – Aquel joven no dejaba de mirarla – Sabes, ¡tú me gustas! – Hinata sintió como su sangre se detenía, lo miro un momento pero no sabiendo que hacer simplemente desvió la mirada buscando el objeto más cercano a ella para mirar, Suiguetsu sonrió ante aquello y se acerco lo suficiente para susurrar en su oído – si no me acercaba a ti era porque, bueno… todos hubieran pensado que solo me aprovechaba, pero ahora… - Los ojos de Hinata se volvieron a él – haciendo que sus bocas casi se tocaran - si te beso y tú te dejas, es porque lo deseas ¿no es cierto? – Hinata se sintió atemorizada ante aquello, se apego al tronco del árbol para levantarse, pero su muñeca fue sujetada fuertemente, Suiguetsu se levanto y aprovecho la situación para acorralarla contra el tronco.

- Te diré que – Dijo aquel joven soltando la muñeca de Hinata mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura – cerrare mis ojos y acercare mis labios a ti muy lentamente, así si no quieres besarme siéntete libre de golpearme preciosa – luego sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos – pero algo me dice que no lo harás – luego fue acercando su rostro hasta Hinata quien no sabía cómo actuar ante aquello, trato de soltarse pero sintió como el simplemente la apretaba aún más en contra de él, por lo que trato de alejar el rostro tanto como le era posible, inútil, Suiguetsu se acercaba mas y mas y cerro sus ojos tratando de mirar como su primer beso era robado sin que ella hiciera nada, finalmente un puño golpeo el rostro de Suiguetsu lanzándolo inconsciente hacia el otro lado del jardín – Hinata se giro para mirar el rostro molesto de Sasuke mientras se frotaba el puño.

- ¡idiota! – dijo mientras miraba al joven chocar contra un árbol, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata.

- ¡Tus gustos apestan! – Hinata estaba sorprendida ante aquello, acaso el pensaba que ella…

- ¡n-noo! Uchiha san, yo no quería que el… – Sasuke tomo su muñeca y comenzó a jalarla lejos de aquel sitio

- ¡No me pareció que te defendieras!, ¡si no querías debiste decirlo! – Hinata no bajo la mirada, contemplaba los anchos hombros del hombre que ahora tiraba de ella, tal vez era idiota, pero algo muy cálido inundo su corazón, cualquiera pensaría que estar junto aquel chico seria aterrador, pero ella se sentía protegida, su rostro se enterneció al notar como Sasuke apretaba su mano libre en un puño, conteniendo su ira.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**CONTROL DE IRA**

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos suave y elegantemente, se miraron de soslayo por un periodo relativamente largo y de pronto…

- TE ODIO – Dijeron al unísono, Neji Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha ahora eran compañeros de habitación.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Necesito la habitación junto a la de Hinata – Dijo Sasuke con tal familiaridad que hizo fruncir el seño de Hiashi, Neji y Kö._

_- ¡No puedes tomarla! ¡es mi habitación! – grito la pequeña mini copia de Hinata._

_- Hanabi, por favor todo esto es por el bien de tu hermana – Hanabi tenso sus músculos y apretó la quijada ante lo dicho por su padre, luego se volvió hacia Hinata._

_- Te amo hermana ¡de verás que si!, pero… ¡es mi habitación! – Hinata miro con compasión a su pequeña hermana y luego sus ojos se volvieron hacia Sasuke._

_- ¿No podría haber otra forma? – Sasuke cruzo los brazos y negó._

_- Solo que duerma contigo – Todos lo miraron molestos, pero solo sonrió para continuar - Necesito saberlo todo, hasta si tienes problemas de sueño – todos lo miraron con sospecha por lo que tuvo que aclarar – la falta de sueño puede significar un problema psicológico que te niegas a compartir con los demás - Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con asombro, mientras pensaba si alguna vez había carecido de sueño, mientras los ojos de Neji se entrecerraban._

_- Y debemos suponer que si te encontramos en la habitación de mi prima a la mitad noche solo será para estar seguro de que duerme bien – Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron hacia Neji que ahora lo veía con el seño fruncido._

_- ¿dudas de mi?._

_- Noooo (¡), si te conozco de toda la vida (¡), ¿por qué habría de dudar?, solo me preguntaba… si tu vigilas a Hinata… ¿quién te vigila a ti? – ambos chicos se miraron con odio, sus puños se apretaban y las venas de sus frentes se saltaban._

_- ¡Suficiente! – La voz de Hiashi se escucho fuerte y decidida - quiero que entiendan que esto es por el bien de Hinata, ¡Hanabi! llevaras tus cosas a la habitación de Neji – Los ojos de Neji se abrieron con sorpresa y se volvió a ver a su tío – Neji llevaras tus cosas a la habitación de Hanabi, compartirás habitación con el joven Uchiha – Hiashi comenzó a echar a andar y paso cerca de Sasuke – Kö lleva las cosas de nuestro invitado a la recámara de Hanabi – Kö asintió mientras Sasuke daba un paso adelante._

_- Hiashi sama, debo protes…. – Hiashi se volvió hacia Sasuke, su mirada era fría y penetrante, no permitía contradicción._

_- Tal vez este aquí por una buena razón Uchiha san, pero Neji tiene un punto a su favor, no lo dejare solo con mi hija, ¿está claro? – Sasuke sintió como su sangre se helaba, era como tratar de hablar con su propio padre._

_- Si señor_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y ahora ambos estaba ahí, solos, en una habitación adornada de lila y de conejitos blancos, con una sola cama. Neji suspiro, parecía estar considerando todo aquello seriamente, finalmente su rostro hizo un esfuerzo supremo por relajarse antes de abrir la puerta.

- Veré que traigan camas individuales

**XXX**

Aquel desayuno no estaba siendo nada placentero, Hinata mordía discretamente su labio inferior al notar las caras descompuestas de todos a su alrededor, su padre tenía ojeras y parecía estar dormitando mientras tomaba una taza de café, Neji no podía ocultar las bolsas bajo sus ojos y su cabello lucia algo desalineado, salvo aquello, mantenía la pose que siempre lo caracterizaba, el joven Uchicha tambien tenia ojeras y la molestia en su rostro era palpable, salvo eso, su cabello lucia mas reluciente que el dia anterior, su pequeña hermana Hanabi no dejaba de bostezar, ganándose un par de golpes en la espalda por parte de su instructor de buenos modales y otros varios con su instructor de postura quien insistía que su cuello lucia chueco y que se encorvaba demasiado. Un bostezo mas salió de la boca de su hermana, ¡zas!, la vara cayó de nuevo.

- Esa es una falta de respeto para quienes están con usted Hanabi sama – Hanabi murmuro algo por lo bajo ganándose otro azote – es de mala educación murmurar Hanabi sama – Hanabi suspiro y tomo uno de los cubiertos para empezar a comer cuando otro golpe cayó sobre ella - Es el utensilio incorrecto Hanabi sama, preste más atención a su hermana delante de usted – Hinata pudo sentir la mirada molesta de su hermana sobre ella, pero rápidamente fue bajada para buscar el utensilio correcto, Hinata se sentía miserable, debía de haber algún modo de ayudar a su hermana, antes de que pudiera decir algo su hermana fue alcanzada por la vara otra _vez _- Hanabi sama ¡la comida va a su boca no la boca a su comida!, enderécese por favor, siga el ejemplo de su hermana – Hanabi no aguanto más se puso en pie de un salto y arremetió contra la mesa.

- ¡Hinata esto!, ¡Hinata lo otro!, ya no lo soporto ¡Te odio! ¡Esto es tú culpa! – El rostro de Hinata se descompuso en desconsuelo a notar el dedo acusador dirigido a ella – No solo tengo que soportar a estos ancianos todo el día, ¡anoche no pude dormir! – luego se volvió hacia Neji - ¡¿Quién demonios duerme en una cama tan dura?! y tu almohada… ¡es horrible!.

- Es ortopédica – contesto Neji mientras una de sus cejas se descomponía.

- ¡Já! ¡Mis h…! - zas otra golpe fue dado en la joven.

- ¡Señorita Hanabi…! sus modales – Hanabi miro con odio al anciano quien dio un par de pasos atrás, luego su mirada se volvió hacia su padre.

- ¡¿Podrias darme un respiro anciano?! ¡creo que mi paciencia ha sido la de una santa!, ¡quiero mi personalidad!, ¡quiero mi ropa!, ¡quiero mi cuarto! pero sobre todo ¡quiero mi vida de vuelta! – antes de esperar reprimenda por sus palabras y actitud, Hanabi se volvió hacia Sasuke – ¡Tuuuu! – sus ojos llenos de odio se posaron en el moreno que la observaba indiferente mientras su dedo lo señalaba - ¡eres un maldito vividor!, ¡sabes bien que Hinata tiene lo de psicópata asesina lo que yo de pr…!

- ¡Hanabi! – los ojos de Hanabi se volvieron a su padre llenos de molestia pero rápidamente se sorprendió al ver los ojos de su padre brillando de enojo hacia ella - ¡suficiente! – Hanabi se volvió. Los puños de la pequeña se apretaron no atreviéndose a contestarle, simplemente tomo aire, tomo sus cosas y se alejo de ahí.

- Me voy por mi cuenta – dijo con aire de dignidad. Mientras se alejaba de la mesa, todos volvieron sus ojos a Hinata que no parecía querer levantar la vista. Hiashi mismo se levanto en silencio para alejarse hacia su despacho mientras Neji se ponía en pie.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – No fue lo que dijo, sino la forma en que lo dijo y Hinata sabía muy bien que su primo estaba molesto.

**XXX**

Hinata caminaba algo cabizbaja, lo sucedido con su hermana en verdad la estaba molestando, camino algún tiempo cuando noto que en todo el trayecto no se había golpeado con nadie, alzó sus ojos y contemplo con gran sorpresa como todos los estudiantes se hacían a un lado al notarla, se detuvo un momento y reviso su vestimenta, tal vez había olvidado algo y la dejaban pasar solo para burlarse de ella, no, todo parecía estar en orden, quizá no era a ella sino a Neji o al joven Sasuke, parecía que ambos lograban ganar ese tipo de respeto solo con su presencia, se volvió un momento para buscarlos, ¡no!, Neji ya se había marchado _''extraño, no me _aviso'', luego se volvió hacia Sasuke, permanecía varios metros atrás, Sasuke la seguía intentando no invadir su espacio personal, de hecho, le daba tanta libertad que parecía que no estaba ahí, se volvió nuevamente para seguir su camino, era raro, de hecho se sentía incómoda, lo normal era que la ignoraran, incluso solían chocar con ella tantas veces para tirarla que conocía cada grieta del piso, pronto llego hasta su salón de clases, fue extraño notar que en cuanto su pie lo toco todo quedo en silencio, todos los ojos se posaron en ella, trato de no salir huyendo al notar que nadie parecía desviar sus ojos de su persona, tomo aire y se dirigio a su asiento.

- ¡Hinata! – Una voz alegre saludaba con bríos a la morena, Hinata se giro solo para encontrarse con Ino quien entraba en el salón.

- Hola Ino – Ino se sentó y se giro de inmediato hacia ella.

- Escuche que golpeaste a Suigetsu por atrevido – el rostro de Hinata se lleno de asombro, mientras Ino se reía de bajito – Karin no ha parado de burlarse de él, siempre ha sido un atrevido, me alegra que lo pusieras en su lugar, almorzaremos juntas hoy, no lo olvides – Hinata asintio aquello era todavía mas extraño para ella, siempre comía sola y ahora almorzaría con su nuevo grupo _''mi nuevo _grupo'' sonrió al recordar que ahora pertenecía a un grupo, luego su rostro palideció.

- ¿Sucede algo Hinata? – pregunto Ino al notarlo, rápidamente negó, pero sus ojos fueron hacia su mochila – vamos dime que es – Hinata la miro un momento y luego suspiro.

- Olvide traer comida para ustedes – Ino parpadeo ante esto y comenzó a reir.

- En verdad eres una bromista Hinata chan – Hinata se volvió hacia ella con algo de vergüenza en sus ojos y rostro de desconsuelo, Ino parpadeo sorprendida – No estás bromeando ¿cierto?.

**XXX**

Sasuke seguía a Hinata tanto como le era posible tratando de evitar los suspiros y los ojos de ensoñación a su paso, no es que le molestaran, ¡no!, simplemente estaba aburrido de ello, trato de concentrarse en su asignación nuevamente, la vio delante de él, su suave cabello negro caía graciosamente por su espalda, hablando de ella, la chica en verdad era muy extraña, algo de envidia parecía surgir en su corazón cada vez que la veía, tenía la vida perfecta, una familia con conflictos como cualquier otra, el respeto de sus compañeros, de sus profesores, personas que querían ser sus amigas y dinero, no que el careciera de él, pero no tendría acceso a la fortuna de su familia hasta los 21 años, simplemente, no comprendía como alguien así podía descolocarse lo suficiente como para ser agresiva, más aún, no tenía ningún sentido la actitud tímida y sumisa de ella, aquello lo enervaba, era como si toda su vida hubiera estado sometida o amedrentada por todo y por todos ¡y por todos los cielos!, ¡¿qué clase de mujer moderna se levanta para preparar almuerzos para todos?!, ¡incluso a su padre!, el tenia una cocinera a su disposición las 24 horas del día ¿por que querría el un almuerzo para llevar?. Suspiro mientras apretaba su bento contra si, era como si quisiera ganarse a las personas con comida, ¿que había de bueno en su comida?, nada, ¡si! tal vez era deliciosa, tal vez algo adictiva, bien ¡lo había hecho salivar! pero aún así, no usaba tomates, en todo ese tiempo no había utilizado ese hermoso fruto rojo, ¿quién puede ser una buena cocinera cuando ni siquiera parece conocerlos?. Sacudió su cabeza nuevamente, había estado divagando inútilmente, levanto la vista para buscarla y su rostro palideció, le había dado la espalda por 5 segundos, solo 5 segundos y ya la había perdido, Sasuke bufó molesto ante esto, comenzó a caminar por los jardineras, tratando de localizarla, si algo había aprendido de aquella chica es que le gustaban los lugares solitarios con muchas plantas.

**XXX**

Hinata nunca había estado en aquel sitio, ¡la azotea!, ¿Quién utiliza la azotea para almorzar?, más aún, cuando la única forma para llegar es subiendo por una puertecilla en el baño de los chicos.

- ¿verdad que es genial Hinata chan? – Tenten parecía complacida con la cara de sorpresa de Hinata – puedes ver todo desde aquí y nadie te molesta.

- lo mejor de todo es que puedes hacer lo que quieras sin que nadie te atrape – dijo Karin con aire de superioridad, tanto Ino como Tenten asintieron.

- P-pero – las chicas la vieron – no esta prohibido estar aquí – tanto Ino como Tenten se sorprendieron con esto, pero Karin solo se molestó.

- A mi nadie nunca me dijo que no podía venir – luego se volvió hacia sus compañeras - ¿y a ustedes? – ambas negaron. Hinata iba a decirles que aunque nadie lo dijera el hecho de poner un candado en la puerta y el letrero de 'NO ENTRAR, PROHIBIDO EL PASO' eran más que señales suficientes, pero Ino puso una mano en su hombro.

- No pasa nada Hinata chan, a lo mucho nos pedirían que nos retiráramos – Hinata no se sentía cómoda pero asintió de todos modos, no quería perder a sus nuevas amigas.

- Bien ahora que todo está aclarado, vayamos a nuestros asuntos – Karin saco unos documentos de su mochila – Ahora que eres parte del grupo, tendrás que ayudarnos con las calificaciones, claro que tu también saldrás beneficiada – Hinata se alegro, parecía que estudiarían juntas, Karin le entrego los documentos – Estos son los exámenes de matemáticas, física y español que nos aplicaran en tres días, resuélvelos y entréganoslos mañana – Hinata palideció y miro a las tres chicas.

- p-pero como es que – las tres chicas rieron.

- nada mas sencillo, Karin siempre ha sido una experta en información, tiene informantes que le avisan cuando los profesores trabajan en los exámenes - dijo Tenten señalando a Karin – Ella es la mente maestra detrás de todo

- al principio fue difícil, pero después los maestros se confiaban mas en nosotras debido a las buenas notas que sacábamos – dijo Karin con sonrisa de autosatisfacción

– algo asi como 'las favoritas de los profesores' – dijo Ino, luego se sentó su aire fue de arrogancia – simplemente vamos y pedimos que nos ayuden en algún tema, casi siempre nos dejan solas para resolver algunos de los problemas, entonces aprovechamos y copiamos los exámenes, será difícil al principio, pero poco a poco te darás cuenta de donde los guardan – Hinata no podía creer lo que estaban pidiéndole, miro aquellas hojas y luego a las tres chicas delante de ella.

- N-no puedo hacerlo – dijo con un rostro completamente entristecido.

- ¡Claro que sí!, mira las primeras veces nosotras nos encargamos y tú los resuelves, después te avisaremos cuando vengan los profesores, poco a poco tomaras tu ritmo – dijo Tenten tratando de animarla.

- No lo que yo quiero decir… - Hinata los observo, sus ojos se posaron en ella – l-lo q-que yo quiero d-decir es que… eso… seria trampa… - cerro sus ojos y conclullo con un murmullo – no puedo hacerlo – Los ojos de Karin se entrecerraron con molestia, mientras Ino y Tenten se miraban entre sí con preocupación.

- Eres una hipócrita – la voz de Karin sonaba ronca y molesta – casi matas a un hombre, atacaste a Tayuya y golpeaste a Suigetsu y ahora ¿quieres venir a darnos lecciones de moralidad? – Hinata miro a Karin sus ojos en ella la hacían sentir pequeña, una sensación de miedo comenzó a invadirla, estaba sola con tres chicas que harian cualquier cosa para que su secreto no se conociera, pero… aún asi quería ayudarlas.

- Y-yo… no soy nadie para hacer eso, pero… se que lo que se logra con tu propio esfuerzo tiene más valor – Los ojos de Karin se abrieron y luego sus ojos parecían reir a través de sus lentes.

- créeme, robarlos requiere de mucho esfuerzo, además, no hay nada de malo con una ayuda, buscar las respuestas en los libros es como estudiar – Hinata medito aquello y extendió aquellas hojas hacia Karin.

- En ese caso prefiero estudiar directamente en vez de robarlos – nuevamente los ojos de Karin se entrecerraron con enojo en su mirada.

**XXX**

Nada, simplemente era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, incluso había vuelto a entrar en el edificio pensando que estaría en alguno de los salones, pero ya se estaba cansando, de cualquier modo la hora del almuerzo estaba por concluir, seguro la vería en clases nuevamente, entro al baño de la planta alta necesitaba entrar y aquel baño parecía vacio, fue entonces que escucho voces femeninas _''fangirls''_ los sentidos de Sasuke se aguzaron, sabía perfectamente de lo que las chicas eran capaces, no quería que otro grupo de chicas entrara al baño rompiendo la puerta donde él se encontraba (si, tristemente ¡ya le había pasado!).

_- Y-yo… no soy nadie para hacer eso, pero… se que lo que se logra con tu propio esfuerzo tiene mas valor _

Aquella voz le había parecido familiar busco de donde provenían aquellos sonidos

_- créeme, robarlos requiere de mucho esfuerzo, además, no hay nada de malo con una ayuda, buscar las respuestas en los libros es como estudiar ._

No sabía de que hablaban pero sonaba serio, encontró una pequeña puertecilla, al abrirla vio una pequeña escalera, asomo la cabeza y pudo sentir el viento de arriba _''la azotea''_

_- En ese caso prefiero estudiar directamente en vez de robarlos._

Esta vez Sasuke la reconoció de inmediato _''Hinata''_.

_- Karin que haces _

La voz de otra chica hizo que su corazón se agitara, comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente.

_- ¡CUIDADO! ¡NOOOOOOO! _

Aquellos gritos los hicieron apresurarse cuando por fin emergió un grito franco y otro ahogado llenaron el ambiente mientras el joven veía como Hinata y una pelirroja caían de la azotea hacia el vacio. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante, salto de un solo impulso hacia arriba, no importaba cuanto corriera, no importaba cuán rápido sus pies se movieran, todo parecía ir muy lentamente, los sonidos se apagaron en su mente mientras las imágenes de sus padres y hermano muertos llegaban a su mente, sus cuerpos ensangrentados después del accidente, la tortuosa lucha de su hermano por aferrarse a la vida que finalmente perdió después de 6 meses, todo parecía repetirse nuevamente , cuando sus pies por fin llegaron sus ojos se abrieron con asombro mientras su corazón parecía doler tratando de bombear la sangre necesaria. Hinata se había aferrado a una canal de agua con su mano derecha mientras sostenía con la otra a Karin que había quedado inconsciente. La canal de agua comenzó a sonar dolorosamente, su chirrido anticipaba su pronto rompimiento Hinata cerró sus ojos sabiendo que pronto caerían al vacio irremediablemente, pero antes de que pasara una fuerte mano tomo la suya, sus ojos se levantaron para toparse con los obscuros ojos de Sasuke, por un momento vio en ellos, preocupación, alivio pero definitivamente pronto fueron remplazados por algo mas, ¡total y franca ira!.

Ino y Tenten por fin se acercaron hasta ellos, un suspiro de sus bocas salió casi de inmediato.

- ¿Que esperan? ¡ayuden! – la voz ronca y fría del moreno las hizo saltar y rápidamente se acercaron para subir a las dos chicas, una vez las dos arriba Ino se dejo caer mirando al vacio del cual aquellas chicas se habían salvado, pero sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en lo que sin duda seria su desgracia, aquellos papeles habían caído durante el incidente y ahora el viento los movía en una caída suave y constante, hacia la rubia directora que ahora justamente tomaba uno de ellos, sus ojos se volvieron hacia arriba, tan solo para observar a los jóvenes en la azotea, una vez más el corazón de Ino se paralizó y su rostro perdió el color.

- estamos perdidas

XXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**CONTROL DE IRA**

Nuevamente aspiro el aroma de su rollo de canela, para luego morderlo, dejo que el suave sabor a canela se esparciera por su boca mientras trataba de borrar aquellos incidentes del día sin éxito.

- Suspendida – la varonil voz de su primo se hizo oír haciéndola estremecer

- ¡¿suspendida?! – Ahora su hermana repetía la palabra como si acabasen de descubrir una nueva tumba egipcia bajo sus pies, volvió a toma otro trozo de su rollo - ¡genial!, ¡soy la hermana de una delincuente! – Hanabi daba palmaditas entusiastas - ¡eso me hará tan popular! ¡¿Cómo robaron los exámenes neechan?! – Hinata miro de reojo a su hermana, luego sus ojos se volvieron al frente y suspiro mientras los cerraba – No piensas contarme ¿verdad? – Hinata negó, no quería discutir, las 5 horas de interrogatorio en la oficina de Tsunade habían sido más que suficientes, ¡no que hubiera dicho algo!, eso la colocaría en la lista de ¡las traidoras!, ¡delatoras!, ¡las chismosas!, ¡las cerdas y también llamadas chivas!, el nivel más despreciable en la escuela, ¡ya tenía suficiente con ser la no popular y ahora popular matona de la escuela! - ¿Cómo lo tomo papá? – Hinata dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa ante la mención de su padre.

-N-no dijo n-nada – Hanabi abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

- Quieres decir… ¡¿qué te hizo la ley del hielo?! – Hinata movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa sin separarla de la mesa, Hanabi estaba sorprendida, jamás pensó que su padre fuera tan infantil.

- s-solo hablo con Tsunade a solas y me t-trajo a casa, ni siquiera me cuestiono y… cuando llegamos aquí se encerró en su e-estudio – Neji deslizó hasta ella otro rollo de canela que tomo con su mano derecha antes de incorporarse – necesito estudiar para el examen global que Tsunade me aplicará en tres días – Así era, los tres días de gracia era para estudiar ¡todo! desde el primer curso, después del cual sería mandada al nivel que le correspondiera, pero si reprobaba miserablemente seria expulsada - ¿me ayudas niisan? – Neji permaneció sin decir palabra por un rato, mientras trataba de acomodar una rebelde mecha de su cabello.

- solo puedo hacerlo una hora al día, tengo cosas por hacer – dijo finalmente, Hinata asintió.

- Supongo que es mejor que nada.

**XXX**

- Mmmmmh, me lo suponía – Kakashi mantenía su vista en el libro rojo delante de él mientras escuchaba a Sasuke darle un informe detallado de lo ocurrido – tal parece que lleva una doble vida, trata de complacer a su padre tan desesperadamente que haría cualquier cosa. El estrés de esto debe ser muy fuerte, eso dispara su ira – Sasuke suspiro, se acerca hasta el hombre peli plateado y bajo su libro colocándose delante de él.

- No estás escuchando – luego lo soltó y se incorporo para cruzar sus brazos – Ella no ha disparado ningún tipo de ira hasta ahora, más bien parece… que los problemas la persiguen – Kakashi coloco su codo en el antebrazo de su asiento y luego recargo su cabeza en su mano mientras miraba al moreno delante de él, su cabello le pareció mas brillante que antes.

- creo que no estás viendo lo obvio – Sasuke miró Kakashi con molestia – no todo tipo de ira es mostrada hacia otros, la de ella parece ser un tipo de ira dirigida hacia ella misma – Sasuke abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, había escuchado algo así en algún sitio, pero… ¿no era más bien algo relacionado con los suicidas?.

- ¿En verdad sabes de lo que hablas anciano?- Kakashi afirmó.

- ¡seguro! – Sasuke tenía ganas de golpearlo.

- déjame ver si entendí, primero casi mata a un hombre por lo que podría terminar disparando sobre gente inocente con una especie de bazuca o metralleta – la imagen de Hinata vestida como militar y una mirada asesina mientras reía perversamente vino a su mente – luego solo reacciona ante las amenazas por lo que podría convertirse en una asesina serial – la imagen de Hinata sobre Tayuya con un cuchillo mientras relamía sus labios ante la vista de la sangre lo asalto – finalmente su ira en realidad solo es dirigida hacia ella, por lo que todo lo anterior queda borrado y solo terminara siendo alguna pobre chica deprimida que terminará por matarse – su mirada se incremento en el hombre delante de él.

- Al menos trato de darle sentido, dime, ¿tienes alguna otra teoría? -Kakashi no estaba intimidado

-Tsk ¿qué te parece? ¡Kakashi sensei enloqueció y trata de ver psicópatas en todos lados! ó ¡Kakashi no tiene idea de lo que hace y esta inventando! Creo que deberías olvidar el asunto, solo dale su comprobante de curso aprobado – Llegó el turno de Kakashi de suspirar.

- Sasuke creo que tu interés por ella te ciega – la mirada asesina de Sasuke se intensifico - todos somos seres humanos, todos somos capaces de mostrar los mismos sentimientos ¿o estás diciendo que esta chica en particular no siente ira de ningún modo? – Sasuke miro de reojo a su sensei, trataba de recordar algo, cualquier cosa que le indicara que ella podía enojarse, pero todas las imágenes que tenia de ella eran de una chica dulce y tímida cuya blanca piel contrastaba con el sonrojo de sus mejillas, pronto su mente comenzó a visualizarla rodeada por una intensa luz blanca mientras aparecían alas en su espalda Sasuke paro sus pensamientos y sacudió su cabeza.

- Hasta ahora no he visto nada – Kakashi dejo caer su cabeza.

- Me dirás entonces ¿que todas esas personas en su expediente mienten? – Sasuke lo pensó.

- De hecho, ninguno de los testimonios coinciden completamente – Kakashi se puso en pie y dio una breve palmada en el hombro de Sasuke antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

- Creo que sus lindos ojos te hacen perder objetividad- Sasuke desvió la mirada con molestia - tal vez no coincidan, pero seguro vieron algo, si tienes dudas ¡deberías hablar con ellos! – Sasuke medito en aquello, quizá no era tan mala idea después de todo.

**XXX**

- Por supuesto que recuerdo el incidente – dijo aquella exuberante mujer mientras cruzaba la pierna de la manera más sexy que le era posible – Argh, ¡ese analfabestia!, ¡siempre ha sido un cretino! – luego tomo un sorbo de vino de su copa mientras contemplaba al moreno delante de ella – El muy idiota dejo su auto mal estacionado, ¡como siempre!, ¡tiene un compacto! por todos los cielos, ¡¿quién necesita ocupar dos espacios con un auto compacto?! lo coloco lateralmente ocupaba solo una cuarta parte de su cajón y el frente de su auto lo puso delante del mío, ¡era obvio que solo quería molestarme!-dijo entre dientes- como sea, estaba yo discutiendo con el, pidiéndole por enésima vez que se moviera para así poder sacar yo mi cadilac cuando la chica nos interrumpió, en verdad no le di mucha importancia al principio, era corta, delgada y tartamudeaba ¡toda una perdedora! pensé – tomo otro trago de su copa antes de continuar – pero me equivoque.

**FLASHBACK**

_- Etto – Ambos se volvieron al escuchar el leve sonido de una voz_ _era_ _una_ _joven_ _de_ _cabellos_ _negros_ _y_ _frágil_ _apariencia._

_-¡Oh genial¡- dijo el gran y musculoso hombre delante de ella - otra niñita mimada de papi que quiere que me mueva! ¿no es cierto? Y ¿qué es tu auto niña un phantom, un porche? – en gigantesco hombre se irguió delante de ella solo para inclinarse y estar a la altura de la chica – bueno… ¡habla! ¡No tengo todo tu maldito tiempo! – la morena comenzó a temblar como una suave hoja_ _mientras_ _su_ _cabeza_ _negaba, su mirada se desvió y sus dedos comenzaron a golpearse entre sí._

_- B-bueno, etto y-yo.-Hinata_ _trataba_ _de_ _señalar_ _su_ _auto_ _detrás_ _de_ _ella_ _sin_ _éxito_

_- ¡habla ya!, ¡¿tanto dinero y nadie puede enseñarte a hablar decentemente?!._

_- n-no, b-bueno y-yo_

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_- ¡Ya deja de intimidarla maldita bestia! – dijo la mujer poniéndose a un lado - ¡si estacionaras como es debido nadie te molestaría! – estaba molesta, se podía ver un aura roja alrededor de ella._

_- ¡Huy! ¡Qué miedo! y ¿qué harás al respecto nena? ¿Me acusaras con tus abogados o trataras de golpearme con tu bolso? – Luego sonrió hacia ella – te aseguro que no te atreves, ¡eso rompería una de tus perfectas uñas!, aunque… si te metes a mi cama tal vez considere hacerte espacio en mi lugar._

_- E-es que n-necesito… p-pasar – nuevamente se enfocaron en la insignificante cosita delante de ellos – Y… s-su_ _auto – ambos miraron hacia donde señalaba la pequeña, debido_ _a_ _como_ _estaba_ _acomodado_ _el_ _auto_ _bloqueaba_ _parte_ _del_ _paso_ _de_ _los_ _vehículos_ _haciéndolos maniobrar de manera muy forzada y Hinata_ _prefirió aprovechar la presencia del hombre para hacerse de mas espacio._

_- No es mi culpa niñita, los espacios son muy reducidos, ¡espérate hasta que me de la gana irme! – Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente – E-es que l-la c-comida se echara a p-perder._

_- ¡Mira pequeña molestia! si tanto te urge_ ¡_sube a tu maldito auto y vete! hay suficiente espacio para que maniobres_ _– Hinata se sacudió ante la mirada iracunda del hombre_ _quien_ son_rió_ _ante_ _su_ _reacción_ _-y_ _será_ _mejor_ _que_ _no_ _rayes_ _mi_ _coche_ _niña_ ¡_o_ _te_ _matare!-Hinata_ _palideció_ _ante_ _la_ _amenaza_ _y se_ _dio_ _la_ _vuelta_ _para_ _volver en silencio hacia su auto._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Eso fue todo – dijo mientras terminaba su copa – lo siguiente que supe es que arranco su auto y golpeo el auto de esa bestia, lanzándolo a él contra la banqueta y antes de que me diera cuenta se hecho de reversa golpeando ese viejo compacto contra el poste detrás de él,- dijo mientras una amplia sonrisa se posaba en su rostro -sin duda la chica le metió mucha potencia a su auto, comenzó a sacar humo y claramente oí como la maquina parecía tronar, ¡nunca me había divertido tanto!

**XXX**

Una persona, apenas había hablado con uno de los testigos y Sasuke estaba confundido, era como si en verdad ella lo hubiera hecho a propósito, sin embargo… miro hacia el gran salón donde se encontraba la morena, su actitud era tan dulce, parecía emanar una aura de paz alrededor de ella, estaba empeñada en ser perdonada, aunque en realidad parecía que a nadie le importaban sus esfuerzos y en su opinión, sus intentos por congraciarse con su familia eran… ¡patéticos!

- Hinata sama ya que tiene tiempo libre me preguntaba si puede ayudarme a limpiar la lámparas del comedor – Sasuke observo como aquella morena asentía ante la petición del joven criado _''¿tiempo libre?''_ la chica tenia ojeras y cargaba con ella como 300 acordeones por toda su ropa, que leía entre quehacer y quehacer, de hecho no entendía como no se había prendido fuego cuando cocino para toda la familia en la mañana

- Hinata sama le importaría ayudarme con mi técnica de pelea, solo serán un par de horas – La chica volvió a asentir ante el Hyuga que había emergido, era un niño, probablemente apenas estaba aprendiendo – ¡Es usted la mejor Hinata sama! - Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron _''seguro fue la única que acepto ayudarte niño''_.

- ¡Hinata sama! – Ahora el joven que antes había conocido Kö según recordaba hacia su aparición, haciendo que Hinata se tambaleara en la gran escalera en que estaba apoyada limpiando los cuadros de la familia.

- ¿Sucede algo Kö? – el chico suspiro.

- Hinata sama sé que no siempre tiene tiempo de hacer este tipo de deberes pero… - el chico extendió una sábana que mostraba una pequeña arruga en uno de los extremos.

- L-lo siento Kö, volveré a plancharlo – El joven asintió.

- Necesita apurarse Hinata sama, su padre me pidió la entrenara el día de hoy – Sasuke la observo, aquello parecía haberla entristecido, apretó sus puños _''¿me pregunto hasta cuando aguantara este trato? Pensé que todos la trataban como a una princesa''_ la observo asentir y volver a su trabajo no sin antes ojear uno de los papeles en su antebrazo _''nh,_ _demasiado_ _condescendiente_ _para_ _ser_ _una_ _psicópata,_ _asesina_ _y_ _suicida'' _algo no estaba bien y la duda lo estaba matando, tenía que averiguar lo que había pasado exactamente_ ''suficiente''_. Se acerco hasta el pie de la escalera, miro hacia arriba y bajo la vista rápidamente algo sonrojado

- ¡Oye! ¡Hyuga! – Hinata volvió a tambalearse ante la firme voz, haciendo que el cubo sostenido en la escalera derramara algo del agua sucia - ¡Diablos! – Hinata se congelo un momento antes de bajar su mirada hacia la base, Sasuke estaba empapado y no parecía querer mirarla.

- Y-yo… l-l-lo… -Sasuke hizo una seña para que parara.

- Iré a limpiarme y cuando vuelva te quiero lista en la puerta – Hinata parpadeo ante esto.

- P-pero y-yo n-no… - Sasuke comenzó a caminar cortando cualquier replica.

- No me interesa.

**XXX**

Normalmente Sasuke amaba que la gente lo ignorara y se metiera en sus propios asuntos, asi que no entendía ¡porque aquello lo molestaba tanto!.

- ¡quieres dejar de hacer eso ya! – Sasuke miro como la chica junto a el saltaba de su asiento solo para mirarlo.

- L-lo siento yo n-necesito estudiar – dijo Hinata mientras revolvía todos aquellos papelitos en sus manos.

- Sabes que odio que me ignoren – Hinata sonrió hacia el tratando de calmarlo y por extraño que resultara parecía funcionar, era eso o Sasuke simplemente estaba terriblemente abochornado por aceptar que quería su atención. Ahora Hinata miro el camino y señalo un supermercado.

- ¡Ahí!, ahí fue donde… paso todo – dijo la morena de manera entusiasta mientras se sonrojaba, Sasuke levantó una ceja ante esto, ¿Qué podía ser lo que la hiciera sonrojar?, era solo un supermercado ¿cierto?

**XXX**

Sasuke observo el estacionamiento en realidad había suficiente espacio para que un auto maniobrara sin dificultad, se estaciono frente al supermercado y observó a Hinata sus manos se apretaban contra su pecho y parecía estar ansiosa. No le dio importancia y bajo del auto mientras examinaba el expediente, parecía que dos de los testigos principales trabajaban en la tienda, miro a sus alrededores buscando una dirección, sus ojos solo veían pequeños negocios alrededor, seguro estaría del otro lado del estacionamiento por lo que decidió dejarlo para después, miro nuevamente sus documentos, _''siguiente_ _objetivo_ _Naruto_ _U_z_umaki''_

**XXX**

Algo no andaba bien, podía sentir que estaba a punto de explotar ¡y todo por culpa de aquella chica molesta!,

-Necesito hablar con el ¡muévete! - Hinata solo atinaba a golpear la punta de sus dedos entre si pero se negaba a salir del estante detrás del cual estaba oculta, sus mejillas mantenían un rosa encendido mientras agitaba su cabeza negándose a salir

-¿P-porque no h-habla u-usted c-con él Uchiha san? - Sasuke bufo

-Necesito que repita lo que dijo de ti en tu presencia a si sabré si dice la verdad - Hinata parecía querer esconderse debajo de las latas a su lado

-P-pero e-es que y-yo… es d-decir y-yo… Naruto… -Al llegar ahí su lengua se congelo y sus dedos comenzaron a torcerse con tal fuerza que Sasuke pensó que los rompería, tomo su muñeca ya molesto sacándola de su escondite de forma brusca.

- No tengo tiempo ¡muévete! - Rápidamente comenzó a jalarla detrás de él hasta llegar al rubio en una esquina quien acomodaba unas cajas.

- Oye, necesito hablar contigo - el joven se volvió para notar aquellos ojos negros que lo observaban fijamente.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? - dijo mostrando una sonrisa que Sasuke pensó que era molesta

- ¿conoces a esta chica? - y sin más tomo a Hinata por el cuello de su chamarra hasta ponerla delante del rostro de Naruto, ambos se miraron un momento sin pestañar.

- ¿H-Hinata? - Naruto miro a la chica algo sorprendido, mientras Hinata al escuchar su nombre en los labios de aquel joven, comenzó a sentirse sofocada

- N-Naruto k-kun - Todo su rostro se torno rojo mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, comenzó a sacudir su cabeza tan repentinamente que Sasuke no pudo contenerla, cuando la soltó su frente pego contra la del rubio mandándolo a volar contra varias cajas atrás de él. Rápidamente el joven trato de incorporarse mientras se alejaba de la morena.

- ¡Lo siento Hinata chan!, ¡no quise meterte en problemas! ¡lo juro! ¡no me golpees!-Los ojos de Hinata quien permanecía de rodillas sobre el suelo se abrieron con sorpresa al escucharlo _''Naruto_ _kun…_ _él_ _cree_ _que yo…''_sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

-No Naruto kun yo no… - El rostro de Naruto mostraba algo de temor aquella chica no parecia querer perdonarlo en verdad era muy violenta. Trato de ponerse en pie pero resbalo con una de las cajas haciendo que se pegara contra la pared, Hinata se levanto asustada, tratando de correr hacia él, pero trastabillo chocando contra una pila de latas que cayeron sobre el rubio - ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿qué hice?! N-Naruto kun, ¡Naruto kun! ¡¿estás bien?! - cuando se acerco hasta el, Naruto parecía noqueado así que comenzó a sacudirlo -Naruto por favor reacciona yo no quise… - los ojos de Naruto se abrieron a tiempo para mirar como aquella chica quería estrangularlo.

-¡Ahhhhhh!, ¡una chica loca quiere matarme! - Aquel grito petrifico a la morena quien comensó a mirar en todas direcciones solo para ver cómo la gente los miraba. Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, su rostro paso de uno sorprendido a alguien que observaba monótonamente, sus ojos se entrecerraron al comprender lo que ocurría. _''El_ _e_ _s_ _un_ _idiota_ _y_ _ella_ _una_ _idiota_ _con_ _mal_ _gusto''_ sus puños se apretaron mientras se acercaba a la pareja_._

- ¡Va a asesinarme!, ¡por favor! ¡aayudaaa! - los azules ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas haciendo que Hinata lo soltará

-¡Quieres callarte idiota! - todos quedaron en silencio observando al moreno colocarse entre ellos - Ella no quiere matarte - El rubio parpadeo ante aquello, luego miro a Hinata y de nuevo a Sasuke.

-¿A no? - Sasuke cerró sus ojos y negó suavemente. Naruto suspiro aliviado y luego sonrió

- ¡Qué bien! por un momento pensé que la paliza de hace un rato y el hecho de que me sujetara del cuello no eran buenas señales - Hinata bajo la mirada en silencio un tanto avergonzada

- Un malentendido - dijo mientras sacaba su expediente – Cuando la ves ¿suelen ocurrir este tipo de cosas? - pregunto señalando a Hinata, Naruto asintió, leyó una hoja y la arrancó del expediente, luego la arrugo rápidamente y la lanzó por encima de su hombro cerro el folder y se volvió hacia el joven - Verás, si ella quisiera matarte… ¡Hubiera hecho esto! - Sasuke golpeo el rostro de Naruto con toda su fuerza haciéndolo golpearse contra la pared nuevamente - espero entiendas la diferencia ¡Idiota!

- ¡Naruto kun! - Hinata se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo pero fue sujetada de la muñeca y sacada a rastras por el moreno.

- Estará bien, apenas lo toque-dijo- seguro ya lo están atendiendo ¡muévete! - No entendía que le pasaba pero la quería lejos de ese tipo tan rápido como pudiera - Aún nos queda por ver a otro testigo ¡no pierdas mi tiempo! - la idiotes lo molestaba, otra cosa que agregar a su gran lista, suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse aquella chica estaba poniendo a prueba su perfecto autocontrol

N/A. Hola a todos, perdón por la tardana pero… me quede sin la mitad del teclado, traten de escribir una historia sin comillas, puntos, espacios, el número 2,4,9 la y sin las letras q, y, z. Uso el auto corrector o copio y corto letras o palabras, sobre todo los espacios me dieron dolor de cabeza, media hoja para corregir me lleva un día. En fin, espero les guste y hasta pronto.

xxxx


End file.
